El Amor de una Loli
by BGBFAN-FICS
Summary: Serena de 11 años de edad, se enamora de un chico llamado Ash que tiene 15. En el camino de lograr que se enamore de ella, sufrirá, disfrutará y vivirá muchas experiencias. ¿Me acompañas a ver como son?
1. Chapter 1

**~1.0 Amor a Primer Tropiezo**

—Vamos Serena, dime ¿Porque ya no me hablas?—

—Porque me seguiré enamorando de algo que no podré tener—

Exacto esa soy yo, una niña perdida en sus sentimientos y que simplemente no se le declara a la persona que ama, pero todo empeora aún más.

—...Serena pero si somos amigos, te siento como una hermana y no haría eso con mi hermana—

Lo ven, ahora más que nunca detesto a este hombre, a este dulce chico de cabello azabache que me robo el corazón a primera vista. Ya no soporto verlo, ni siquiera oírlo.

Ahora lo único que puedo regalarles mientras ese idiota se va de mi casa es, contarles mi historia desde cero con él.

 **2 años y medio antes.**

Nuestra historia comienza en Kalos, justo en pueblo Vaniville. Ese pequeño pueblo era mi hogar de nacimiento, también fue cede de una de las historias más tristes de mi vida.

Era un día como cualquier otro, yo era una pequeña niña de 11 años, me alistaba para ir a la primaria como de costumbre. Mi madre me llevó hasta allá y me despedí de ella.

El día ahí fue como los otros, solo apuntaba todo lo que estuviese en el pizarrón, también platicar de vez en cuando con mis mejores amigas: Shauna, Miette y Aria.

Entre nosotras cuatro hacíamos muchas cosas unidas y nunca nos peleábamos, siempre nos ayudábamos en lo que fuera y el día de hoy estaríamos en mi casa para ver una película. Curiosamente este día cae en viernes, por ello nuestra reunión.

Pasadas las clases, nos despedimos para vernos más al rato en mi casa esto a que ahora terminó siendo una pijama da.

Pasadas las 7 de la noche, me encontraba a lado de mi puerta esperando la llegada de mis amigas hasta que.

—Serena voy a tener que salir un momento, tengo que ir a visitar a nuestro nuevo vecino y no creo que quieras venir —dijo con el mismo tono alegre de siempre mi madre.

—No mamá, tengo que esperar a mis amigas, no tardan en llegar —respondí con satisfacción a mi madre.

—Muy bien, solo no hagan un alboroto hasta que yo llegue y Serena... Por favor no usen el karaoke hoy —después de su advertencia y que yo afirmara como niña educada, se fue a ver al nuevo vecino.

De verdad que tenía esa pisca de curiosidad por saber quién era ese nuevo vecino, pero recuerdo que no tardan en llegar mis amigas y se me pasa.

Después de que mi madre saliera por la puerta, Aria fue la primera en llegar, claramente empezamos a platicar ella y yo apenas en la espera de las demás. No pasados 15 minutos llegaron en conjunto Shauna y Miette y a partir de ahí comenzó la fiesta.

—Ya hay que ver la película Serena —me pidió de favor Miette.

—Claro pero ¿Cual vemos? —

—Qué te parece, "Hasta que te encuentre", esa película está hermosa —sugirió Aria mientras alzaba la mano derecha.

—Claro ¿Porque no? —

A partir de ahí subimos a mi habitación para poder disfrutar mejor de la película.

Fue una de las mejores decisiones, la cinta estaba hermosa y con un actor muy atractivo. Yo junto a mis amigas, no despegábamos los ojos de la tele.

Para este entonces todo era tranquilo hasta que sucedió aquel evento que cambiaría mi vida por siempre.

—Vamos ya no debes ocultar nada, entrégale la... —antes de terminar mi frase la luz se había ido en toda la casa.

—Serena, tengo miedo —dijo temerosa Shauna.

—Yo también Shauna —entonces abrasé a Shauna para relajarme y después llegó Aria junto a Miette para hacer lo mismo.

—Si nos quedamos juntas seguro y el miedo no se acerca —dijo con sabiduría Aria.

El afectuoso abrazo entre mis amigas y yo, nos mantuvo muy relajadas hasta que escuché un ruido proveniente de afuera, mi curiosidad me atrapó y me hice a un lado del abrazo.

— ¿A dónde vas Serena? —me preguntó espantada Miette.

—No te preocupes solo voy a ver qué es lo que se escuchó —

Mis amigas solo asintieron mientras que yo solo caminaba hacia mi ventana, iba pisando una que otra almohada por culpa de la poca luz, pero al fin llego hasta ella y miro por el cristal.

Todo el barrio se había quedado sin luz, eso me aterró cuando creí haber visto que mi mamá iba llegando a la casa. Esto porque vi una sombra que se acercaba hacia nuestra puerta.

Decidida me fui corriendo hasta la planta baja de la casa y así ir a abrazar a mi mamá pero mis amigas me gritaban — ¡Regresa Serena! ¡Note vayas! — y con mucha precisión salí corriendo de mi cuarto.

No podía mirar nada a más de lejos de mis manos, estaba completamente oscuro, pero mi terquedad fue más grande y seguí hasta llegar a las escaleras. Todo iba de maravilla cuando sin querer tropiezo con uno de mis pies y comienzo a caer por las escaleras. Llevaba una gran velocidad y los pasamanos estaban hechos de madera, me sentí aterrada en ese momento ya que antes de que terminaran las escaleras, había una pequeña curva y esta estaba hecha del mismo material que los pasamanos.

No podía sentir más terror que nunca, solo quería que viniera mi príncipe azul para salvarme, pero sabía que eso era imposible hasta que un gran grito anuncio mi salvación.

— ¡Serena! Te tengo —como era presa del terror, mis ojos estaban cerrados porque solo esperaba el impacto con la madera —vamos Serena relájate, no te ha pasado nada — ¡Espera! Esa no era la voz de mi madre, era sin dudas la de un hombre. ¿Mi padre? No, él no era y ni siquiera era su voz, ¿Entonces quién es?

Con lentitud abro mis ojos y me topo con un par de globos de color marrón y unas "Z" en las mejillas, además de portar una piel morena y un cabello color azabache.

—Serena no me preocupes, ¿Estas bien? —dijo con una voz tan dulce, mi única reacción fue un gran sonrojo y además que mi corazón no dejaba de latir —Serena por favor, no me hagas esto —ese chico está preocupado por mí y yo solo estoy en mis sueños húmedos, vamos Serena es hora de hablar.

—Es... Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada —

— ¡Serena! —gritaron al unísono mis amigas.

— ¡Cariño! Vamos dime por favor que te encuentras bien —el semblante de mi madre era demasiado diferente, a leguas se notaba que estaba muy aterrada como si tuviera miedo de que algo me pasase.

—Si mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes —al terminar mi frase, como si de magia se tratase, la luz volvió y mi madre no dudo en prender las luces.

Ahora que tenía un mejor panorama mis ilusiones con aquel chico, salvador mío, eran más grandes. Ahora podía verlo a detalle y no cabe duda que era muy atractivo y su voz era la mejor¹.

—Gracias a los cielos, te agradezco mucho Ash por haberme ayudado —de tantos nombres que yo comenzaba a poner en una lista para intentar adivinar cuál era su nombre, Ash ni al último llegaba.

Ahora con mayor razón es único este chico; es atractivo, tiene una hermosa voz, es amable y bondadoso y lo mejor de todo, el será mi vecino de por vida.

«Nota del autor: La voz con la que estamos trabajando no es la de Miguel Ángel Leal, sino con la de Gabo Ramos, para que así tenga más coherencia con lo de la voz»

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, para eso estamos los vecinos —

—De todos modos, eres grande amigo, no cualquiera la hubiera salvado de esa forma y... Y seguir cargándola —con mucha vergüenza, Ash comenzaba a bajarme de sus brazos, sabiendo que yo realmente aun quería estar con él.

—Lamento eso —

—No tienes nada que lamentar, de no haber sido por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado —

—Tal vez haberse abierto el cráneo y estar con la necesidad de unas puntadas por la gran abertura que hubiese en la cabeza —fueron las palabras alentadoras de Aria hacia mi madre.

—Veo que alguien sabe perfectamente cómo van a ser las cosas, no cabe duda que hay una futura detective —gracias al comentario de Ash, Aria solo grito de la emoción.

—Vamos cálmate genio —dijo Miette.

—Puede y él tenga razón —apoyo la tímida de Shauna.

—No importa, bueno Grace fue un gusto y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme —

—Claro no hay problema —entonces puedo apreciar que Ash camina lentamente hacia la puerta dejándome atrás y no dude ni dos veces en hacer una acción definitiva.

— ¡Oye! —fue todo lo que pude gritar ya que me sentí demasiado tímida al momento que el volteo a verme.

— Si Serena ¿Sucede algo? —puse mis manos atrás de mí y comencé a mover mi pie izquierdo mientras pensaba claramente las cosas. ¿Que podía decirle? El tiempo se agotaba y él no iba a esperarme por siempre, vamos Serena piensa en algo inteligente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — ¿Debes estar bromeando? Dije algo inteligente, no algo que ya sabes... ¡Espera! Comenzó a sonreír, ahora se está acercando, mi corazón late más que nunca.

Ash al haber llegado conmigo solo pone la palma de su mano en mi cabeza y con delicadeza la frota, ahora solo se pone de cuclillas quedando a mí misma altura y con voz dulce responde.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, pero solo dime Ash y si también te lo preguntas, vengo de Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto —quede maravillada con la simpleza con la que me dio su respuesta, el sin duda alguna es el chico que cualquier chica busca.

— Bueno Serena, dile adiós a Ash que debe descansar después de un largo y agotador viaje ¿No es así Ash? —comentó mi madre para separarme de Ash.

El solo afirmó y separó su mano de mi cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de mí. De verdad que empezaba a sentirme triste, aun sabiendo que apenas lo conocí. Cuando Ash cruzó la puerta dio media vuelta y se despidió de todas nosotras.

—Serena, Ash es tu hermano mayor —dijo mi madre con serie... ¡Espera! ¡¿Que acaba de decir?!

— ¡Kyaaaa! —cuando menos me di cuenta solté un grito muy grande que espanto hasta a los perros.

—No es cierto Serena, solo quería confirmar algo — ¿En qué tipo de cosas piensa mi mamá como para meterme en sus deducciones?

—Señora Grace, es más que obvio que Serena le puso el ojo al nuevo vecino Ash —dijo directamente y sin rodeos Aria.

— ¿Pero qué clase de tonterías dices Aria? —comente intentando negar lo innegable.

—Vamos hija no dejaste nada a la ilusión de la forma en que mirabas a Ash, además que parecía que no querías soltar a Ash —me dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí —quien lo diría mi pequeña ya tiene su primer amor platónico —

— ¡Espera un momento mamá! ¿Qué es un amor platónico? —era sin dudas mi curiosidad por saber lo que eso significaba.

—Yo se esa, un amor platónico es una relación que no se puede llevar acabo, es solo una ilusión —respondió a mi duda lo que no perece ser Shauna tan animada.

—Un amor que no se puede cumplir, ¿Estás diciéndome que no puedo lograr nada con Ash mamá? —

—No es que no puedas lograrlo, sino que es algo raro o sería algo raro, ya que tú eres una niña de 11 años y el un adolescente de 16, a eso se le llamaría... —como si se tratase de algo extraño o malo, mi madre cayó boca.

— ¿Como si se tratase de que mamá? —

— Como si se tratase de "pedofilia", eso significa que tacharían a Ash como un psicópata, además aun eres una niña y esto puede tratarse de un amor infantil —será que tenga razón mi mamá, solo será un amor infantil.

—Pero la verdadera pregunta es: podrá tiro al blanco cruzar el cañón a tiempo —dijo alegrando el momento Miette.

De momento todos comenzamos a reír, y como si de cenizas se trataran, nuestra charla sobre Ash se fue volando en mil pedazos.

Continuamos viendo la película mis amigas y yo, solo que ahora mi madre es la que nos acompañaba. Es curioso, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza ese nombre, sus ojos, su cabello y sobre todo, su inigualable voz, pareciera de actor de doblaje².

Cuando la película terminó, mi madre subió un poco de leche y unas galletas para cenar, fue delicioso y más en compañía de mis amigas. Fue gracioso como Miette y Aria se peleaban por quien era mejor, también fue gracioso como Shauna bailó "La Macarena".

Todo ese rato fue inigualable hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, Sauna, Miette y Aria, durmieron justo a un lado de mi además que mi madre estaba acostada aun lado mío. En cambio yo... No dejaba de pensar en ese chico Ash, es fabuloso sentir que alguien te empieza a gustar, pero me siento mal el saber que todos están en contra de mis decisiones, pienso yo que tal vez Ash algun día llegue a sentir lo mismo que yo, o simplemente tal vez, tengan razón.

 **~1.1**

—Oye enserio, no te enojes, no es mi culpa que... —vaya hemos regresado al tiempo actual, no importa solo abriré mi puerta y sacare a ese patán de mi casa.

— ¡¿Que no es tu culpa?! Ash tu sabes que te aprecio, sabes que te quiero bastante y luego intento abrir mi corazón a algo más y tú solo me escupes en la cara —

—Serena yo jamás me he comportado así, y no sé porque lo dices —no pude soportarlo así que tendré que hablar.

—Dices que no, pero yo sé que sí, tu solo te acostaste con esa mujer que... —antes de terminar Ash tomo mis hombros y yo intente zafarme.

—Vamos Serena reacciona yo no te pertenezco, tengo el derecho de acostarme con quien a mí me plazca —

—Idiota, si es así aléjate de mí, no te quiero cerca y jamás quiero que te me acerques — entonces pude zafarme y comencé a golpear su pecho para sacarlo de mi casa.

Ya no puedo más, quiero alejarlo más o por completo de mi vida, pero no encuentro como hacerlo ya que en verdad lo amo.

—Serena vamos cálmate —

—No puedo calmarme con el hecho que tú me quieres lejos de ti —

—Serena no te quiero lejos de mí —

—Si no me quisieras lejos de ti, me darías la oportunidad de ser la mujer indicada —un momento, bajo la cabeza y se nota la mirada perdida como si estuviese pensando en algo.

«Nota del autor: Amo la voz de Gabo, por ello la referencia acerca de él»

Eso me recuerda cuando me enteré que realmente lo amaba.

Todo comenzó días después de que lo conociera, ese día estaba en la casa de Aria ya que mi madre aún no salía de trabajar y no alcanzó a ir por mí a la escuela. Mi madre llamó a la casa de Aria avisando que mandaría a alguien para recogerme, no dijo quien, solo que lo iba a mandar.

En lo que yo esperaba a la llegada de esa persona, solo admiraba como era la vida en la casa de mi amiga Aria, ya que ellos no tenían un hogar común y corriente, su casa era solamente un café/internet. Era gracioso verlos ya que todos tenían una cualidad única, pero luego eran un poco torpes, sobre todo Aria.

Era agradable estar en ese lugar pero de la nada comenzó a llover, algo que se me hizo gracioso es que se me hizo cada vez más agradable estar en la casa de Aria.

—Aria no quieres hacer la tarea de una vez, ya que me estoy aburriendo —le comenté a mi amiga para que no hiciera esto yo sola.

—Claro, comencemos de una vez —sacando nuestras libretas, comenzamos a hacer nuestros deberes escolares.

Afortunadamente solo teníamos una tarea, pero por desgracia se trataba de Matemáticas. Esa materia es la que más aborrezco.

—Te digo que es una división, mira dice que debemos repartir todo entre los 27 niños —

— ¿Enserio? Hay es que no entiendo las matemáticas —dije frustrada de algo que en verdad me revienta la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, mira se supone es una división de 3 cifras entonces quedaría así; 142 entre 27 que daría un resultado de… no tengo ni idea —nota mental, nunca dejar mi vida a cargo de Aria.

Como no soporte comencé a topar mi cabeza una y otra vez en mi libro, era demasiado ella no sabe el resultado, yo no sé el resultado ¿Quién demonios sabe el resultado?

—El resultado es 5,259, por si se lo preguntan —dijo con satisfacción una voz peculiar, para ver de quien se trata dejo de golpearme sola.

— ¡Ash! —gritamos al unísono Aria y yo.

—Vamos no hay de que sorprenderse, es más estoy impresionado que sean tan responsables —no pude evitar el sonrojarme un poco por el halago que nos dio Ash.

—Pero te sorprenderías más cuando sepas que Serena fue la de la iniciativa —dijo con voz insinuante Aria mientras me golpeaba el brazo con su hombro.

—Vaya que me sorprende. Bueno Serena ya guarda tus cosas que debemos irnos —oye me quiere llevar con él, eso es grandioso.

— ¿Por qué te la llevas tu Ash? —preguntó Aria interrumpiendo mis ilusiones.

—Pues su madre me pidió de favor que fuera a recoger a Serena a la escuela, no me cuesta nada aunque me dijo desde temprano pero no pude llegar por ti Serena ya que debía de terminar de arreglar algunas cosas en mi escuela —

—No te preocupes Ash, que bueno ya estás aquí —respondí con algo de pena.

—Bueno de todos modos ya hay que irnos aunque (…), está lloviendo demasiado, no creo eso sea un problema, solo hay que tomar un taxi —mientras él hablaba, yo metía mis cosas a mi mochila con desesperación hasta que terminé.

—Bueno Aria nos vemos mañana en la escuela —como era de esperarse ella me correspondió la despedida.

Ash tomó de mi mano y se despidio, me sentí muy bien cuando Ash me toco la mano, pero me sentí avergonzada. Al salir de la casa de Aria la lluvia nos empapo un poco hasta que Ash detuvo un taxi.

Mientras yo subia primero el tomó de mi mochila y subio después que yo. Una vez ahí Ash saca de su pantalon lo que parece ser su celular, yo no miro para ser discreta. Me sentía comoda dentro de ese taxi aunque la lluvia me hacia sentir mucho frio.

Algo gracioso es que en la mañana que me estaba alistando para la escuela, habia bastante sol y yo decidi no llevarme el sueter del uniforme, pero ahora veo que debí habermelo llevado, ya que, los errores nos hacen humanos...

—Toma pontela, no quiero que pesques un resfriado y tu madre me culpe por eso —Ash me brindó su sudadera azul que llevaba puesta, además que me regalo una tierna sonrisa y yo... Yo correspondí su sonrisa con otra.

El transcurso del viaje fue corto y barato, Ash me bajó del vehículo como si de una princesa se tratase y luego tomo de mi mano, otra vez.

Ambos caminamos a la puerta de mi casa y esperé a que... Un momento, ¡Olvidé mis llaves adentro!

—Serena parece que el frío no te asienta o que, estas mas palida que antes —dijo Ash inoscente.

—Es que olvidé mis llaves adentro —al terminar mi comentario Ash parecia no haber sido afectado, solo me miraba.

—Tal parece que no hay de otra, tendremos que ir a mi casa, ya que tu madre no me dio llaves, bueno que se le hace —entonces tomo nuevamente mi mano y caminamos hasta su casa, que si bien, esta ubicada unos metros a la derecha de la mia, 15 metros para ser exactos.

El transcurso fue rapido, pero algo mojado ya que seguia lloviendo. Fue divertido caminar a su lado ya que cuenta anecdotas muy graciosas y si no es eso, bien te cuenta un buen chiste. Asi mismo llegamos a su casa, en la cual deberia estar su... Espera, ¿Tiene madre?

— ¿Oye Ash, vives con tu madre? —fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

—Con mi madre... No, vivo solo, mi madre está en Kanto pero tuve una beca que repercutía venir hasta aca y por ello llegué a vivir aqui, ademas que mi madre le gusta mas Kanto y solo me apoyo con la compra de esta casa.

—Espera, la compraste —exclame asombrada, ya que solo creía que la rentaba.

—Si, mi madre es dueña de una tienda pokémon y un restaurant, que si bien, es el sustento mas grande de nosotros, por ello logró comprar esta casa, solo que si me caso, debo de regresar a Kanto, ya que no es tal cual mi casa.

Mi mente loca comenzó a trabajar en algo muy raro, como yo viajando con Ash tal como marido y mujer. Pero tuve que quitar esos pensamientos y seguir con Ash.

Sin decir nada, Ash abrió la puerta y entramos pero escuché un pequeño y peculiar sonido, algo así como un "achu". Volteo a ver a Ash quien estaba colgando sus llaves y noto que su nariz comienza a tornarse un poco roja.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Ash? —le pregunté ya que su salud me interesaba.

—Claro no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño estornudo —entonces se rasca un poco la nariz y procede a prender las luces.

La iluminación era algo que sin dudas hacia falta en ese lugar, pero no cabe duda que al prenderse los focos, pude observar a detalle la casa de Ash y que me soprendió lo grande y comoda que era, para ser una casa de estadía, es demasiado lujosa y... ¿Limpia?

Si bien mi padre siendo un hombre, es algo sucio y desordenado y es algo que tanto a mi y a mi madre, no choca demasiado, pero se nota que Ash es muy limpio, ya que su casa está en perfecto estado y más que recientemente se mudó, y una casa después de una mudanza es muy difícil de limpiar.

—Pareciera que viste un fantasma, ¿Te encuentras bien Serena? —me preguntó entre mis pensamientos Ash, por ello los hago a un lado y le pongo más atención.

—Claro que estoy bien, solo veía un poco tu casa y es muy bonita.

—Muchas gracias Serena, bueno dime Serena ¿Tienes hambre? Es que tu madre me dijo que llegaría hasta muy tarde y lo más probable es que no tarda en llamar a mi... —entonces el sonido del telefono lo interrumpio— ves, ahí está.

No pude evitar sacar una sonrisa y ver como Ash se acercaba al telefono, al llegar descuelga este.

—Hola, residencia Ketchum... Hola Grace, verás acabamos de llegar... Si se que me dijiste desde temprano pero tuve que arreglar unos papeles hasta tarde y por ello tardé, pero está ya sana y salva en mi casa... Que porque no estamos en tu casa, es que a Serena se le olvidaron sus llaves y tu no me diste ninguna, pero no hay problema que ella este aquí, es mas, asi podemos conocernos mejor —un fuerte rubor me invadió por su comentario, así que para que no se diera cuenta, decido darme media vuelta y seguir explorando la casa— entonces te la paso, Serena quiere hablar contigo tu mamá —me dijo en voz leve Ash.

No tardando me apresuro para llegar y comenzar a recibir alguna orden de mi mamá :v

—Hola mami.

—Hola hija, ya me conto todo Ash, ¿Estas comoda en su casa? Pero que barbaridades digo, como no lo vas a estar, si es su casa.

— ¡Mamá! No digas esas cosas, pero si, estoy comoda.

—Bueno pues acomodate más ya que llegaré tarde y no voy a poder encontrarte despierta y tu padre sigue en Hoenn, asi que no podrá ni él ir por ti.

—Por supuesto madre, no hay problema además Ash muy generoso —para eso Ash me regaló una tierna sonrisa de halago.

—Pero espero y no vayas a querer generosidad extrema —ahora no solo me hizo un rubor, me puse roja como un tomate ya que entendí a lo que se refería.

Ya para no alargar la platica, decidí colgar de una vez solo aue despidiendome de mi madre troll.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Ash tomo la asa de mi mochila y me la quitó para así guardarla. Me dijo que prepararía algo de comer, mientras que yo solo me quite su chamarra y tomé asiento en la sala, quise prender el televisor pero me sentía un poco apenada y mejor decidi recostarme un poco y pensar.

Al pasar el rato, Ash llegó conmigo a decirme que ya estaba preparado, me levanté y me lavé las manos para comer. Fue una comida sencilla, pero deliciosa, además de estar alado de una persona muy especial.

—Dime Serena, ¿Tienes mas tarea? —preguntó haciendo a un lado su tazon de comida, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

—El resultado que nos diste a Aria y a mí, fue el ultimo para terminarla y pues, ya no tengo nada que hacer —entrgandole una sonrisa, Ash me la devuelve y me dice que iba a recostarse un rato, ya que había tenido un día muy largo.

Cuando subió las escaleras, solo volví a mi lugar en el sofá por un momento, solo hasta que el aburrimiento me invadió. Inmediatamente salí del sofá y busque algo que hacer y recordé los platos, así me acerqué a su cocina y observe que tenía varios trastes sin lavar, cosa que me hizo sentir bien, asi ya no me sentiría tan aburrida.

Me acerqué y comencé, lo hice en silencio, pero lo hice. Lavando los trastes, comenzaba a imaginar muchas cosas, algo curioso de mi es que soy de mente abierta, osea, estoy abierto a imaginar muchas cosas.

En mi mente, solo imaginaba estar en un prado, sintiendo la brisa del lugar y un sol nutritivo, yo me entregaba a el pero algo me tocaba, entonces abrí mis ojos y era él, era Ash.

Mis iluciones terminaron ya que había terminado los deberes de Ash, asi mismo, subo las escaleras para visitarlo un poco...

—Me vas a hacer sentir mal de no haberlo hecho yo —escuché su dulce voz a lo lejos, en su habitación.

—No hay problema Ash, estaba algo aburrida —entonces ríe un poco y observé que estaba acostado, de lado contrario a mi para ser exactos.

Caminé hasta él y al no voltear para verme, me dejó con una pisca de curiosidad, un curiosidad unica. Para este entonces quise tocarlo pero comenzó a toser, fueron muy fuertes sus gemidos después de esto.

Para cuando terminó, giro hacia mi y pude verlo, su cara, sus facciones, sus ojos. Todo indicaba que esta en estos momentos, resfriado.

—No te vayas a preocupar, solo me quise sentir un poco mal, pero todo esta bien —sus palabras estaban muy entre cortadas, tenía que verificar si realmente estaba enfermo.

—Pero Ash, se nota que no estas bien, ¿Tienes algún termo-metro? —le pregunté para así saberlo, aunque, desafortunadamente dijo que no.

No sabía que hacer y Ash, parecía estar muriendo pero no sabía a leguas si realmente estaba mal o solo estaba jugando. Para esto decidí hacer un acto decisivo.

Lo recosté nuevamente y acercando mi frente a la suya lentamente, Ash me mira fijamente, acto que me ruborizo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Al contacto con nuestras frentes, noté que si, realmente estaba enfermo pero solo temporal, solo debía dormir.

— ¿Entonces enfermera, estoy bien o mal? —dijo con gracia Ash.

—De hecho estas bien, solo un resfriado pasajero, solo debes dormir un poco —para esto yo ya estaba lejos de su frente pero Ash tomo de mis manos y dijo unas palabras, unas hermosas palabras que me hicieron enamorarme de él.

—Ven entonces Serenita, no me dejes dormir solo pequeña enfermera —con ello me marcó como su "Serenita" y para mi fue "Ashito", unas palabras de cariño que no olvidaré.

Para cuando terminó su frase, me hizo acostarme con él y después me abrazó pasando su brazo sobre mi cintura, luego de eso me acercó a él. Me sentí nerviosa, pero mejor me acurruque en sus brazos y acomodé mi cabeza por dentro de su cuello.

Claro que mi madre llegó y nos separó, pero fue hasta después. Pero de esas palabras, esa enfermedad, ese momento, fueron el inicio de muchas de nuestras historias.

 **Bueno amigos, llegamos al final de este primer episodio de un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, Amourshipping, pero nuevo.**

 **Este es un fic más tierno, mas inocente y que, aunque si involucra palabras como, "te la cogiste", no haré ningún momento de esos, todo será inoscente :3**

 **Otro punto a recalcar es que este fic será una pequeña serie, por hay así d capítulos, puede y se me escape el 8vo pero lo dudo, tampoco se olviden de dejar su reviews o comentarios.**

 **Para los que siguen mis fics, en el episodio siguiente de "Mi verdadero Amor", traeré el calendario de estrenos de mis futuros proyectos, espero y me puedan acompañar en estas aventuras ;)**

 **Cuidense y bendiciones.**


	2. Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar

**~2.1 ¡Vacaciones con Ash! :D**

Si bien desde aquel día lluvioso que me hospedé en la casa de Ash, las cosas han cambiado entre ambos y no para mal, todo lo contrario, ahora éramos muy buenos amigos, tanto que mi madre le pidió a Ash ser, por así decirlo, mi niñero después de que yo llegase de la escuela y que mi padre regrese de Hoenn y la verdad, ahora que lo pienso no les he contado casi nada de mi padre, solo que está en Hoenn.

Bueno mi padre se llama Bruce, es un hombre muy alto y de cabellera negra. El y mi madre se conocieron en la universidad en la ciudad de Luminalia, ellos tendrían una edad de 20 años y bueno, no tardaron mucho para lograr fabricarme :v. Ahora ambos tienen 31 y aunque mi madre es mayor por tres meses, no les quita lo mucho que se quieren. Además que estudiaron casi lo mismo, digo casi ya que pues son áreas distintas, mi padre estudiaba para ser director de cine y mi madre estudiaba guion y edición, si bien trabajan de vez en cuando juntos, no deja que luego se separen. Y precisamente esa es la razón por la cual mi padre está en Hoenn o bueno, estaba, ya que ha regresado unos días eso porque llegaron las vacaciones de verano y nos llevó a visitar Hoenn. Aunque debo admitir que hubo un extra.

Gracias a mi madre que le contó todo, ciertamente TODO, a mi padre acerca de Ash. Al principio lo tomó mal pues, un chico mayor que yo era mi amor platónico y además que nunca me separo de él. Quiero yo pensar que mi padre realmente se enoja porque cree que posiblemente ese chico le quite a su "princesita", pero después de unos días, se le ocurrió una idea y decidió llevar a Ash con nosotros, pues él nunca dejó que mi madre le diese un dinero o le pagase porque me cuidara, por ello la idea y así poder estar a mano con Ash.

—Oye Ash, puedo preguntarte algo muy importante—era mi padre quien hablaba con aquel chico de cabello alborotado al que amaba.

—Por supuesto señor, usted es libre de hablar—respondió muy sencillo y dejando aún lado su celular además de voltearlo a ver ya que sus asientos estaban juntos en el avión que nos llevaría a Hoenn, Ash mirando sobre la ventana del lado izquierdo del avión y mi padre a su derecha.

—Ya has pensado, o se te ha pasado por la cabeza querer casarte con alguien o que piensas tu del compromiso—yo básicamente me encuentro ocupando el asiento frente a mi padre, también me encontraba leyendo un libro pero el escuchar la pregunta de mi papá me hizo tirar el libro a mis pies y escuchar la respuesta de Ash.

Pude escuchar que inhaló fuerte Ash y exhaló de igual forma y comenzó a hablar—Bueno yo si he llegado a pensar en casarme con alguien y aunque no tengo novia, tengo mucho tiempo para encontrar a la indicada y sobre su otra pregunta, yo pienso sobre el matrimonio que es algo genial de cierto modo, pues compartes tu vida con alguien especial, con alguien con quien conoces bien o que al menos eso crees ya que "jamás dejas de conocer a las personas"—la respuesta de Ash fue emotiva y me inspiró valor para que un día logre confesar mi amor hacia él.

—Ash me agradó tu respuesta y pareces ser alguien confiable, ahora entiendo porque Grace te confía a Serena y sabes, me surgió otra pregunta—Ash se acomodó mejor y pone atención a las palabras de mi padre— ¿Que estudias?

—Bueno yo estudió arte y pintura, pues me gusta mucho dibujar y también soy muy bueno con las palabras, o al menos eso me dicen, a lo que me refiero es que podría llegar a ser un artista y si se lo pregunta, ya he pintado y elaborado dos o tres cosas, aunque mi sueño de verdad es ser un diseñador—sus palabras honestas sorprendieron a mi papá y hasta a mi mamá quien también lo escuchaba, pero a mí no, pues ya sabía todo eso.

— ¿De modas?—dijo mi padre mientras Ash se dejaba caer un poco la cabeza y se deprimía un poco.

—Todos confunden eso, me refiero a un diseñador de videojuegos, creo que tengo el potencial, se dibujar, soy bueno escribiendo y además me encantan los videojuegos—una voz masculina comenzó a hablar diciendo que ya estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino.

—Ash te daré un consejo... Demuéstrame que si tienes talento para ello y yo te ayudaré con lo demás. Hasta entonces, no te conviene nada romper la relación que tienes con mi familia—para cuando terminó, Ash agradeció mucho a mi padre y miró por la ventana, al contrario de mí, yo giré mi cabeza hasta donde mi padre y él me mostró una sonrisa y susurrando dijo "de nada".

Ahora estábamos en el Hotel donde dormiríamos ubicado en ciudad Férrica, mi padre y madre dormirían compartiendo la misma habitación mientras que yo compartiría habitación con Ash. Eso me alegraba, pues podría platicar con él o hacer cualquier cosa para divertirnos.

— ¿Quieren ir a la playa? Pues conozco una playa virgen a las afueras de Férrica, ya que ahí estuvimos grabando hace como dos meses—sugirió mi padre y yo por impulso infantil, grite afirmativamente a mi padre y pude observar cómo se reía discretamente de mi acto, si bien puedo tomarlo a que le gusta mis impulsos, también puedo verlo por el lado de que se burla de mí.

Para mantenerme en un status que crea yo es normal, cayó boca y miro a mis padres, después escucho como mi padre comienza a decir que nos vemos en 30 minutos.

Al entrar a la habitación, quedo maravillada el poder ver tan grande lugar, parecía un palacio. Las paredes pintadas de beige y café pintado en el techo, acompañado de arreglos florales y manuales en toda la habitación.

—Sin dudas un gran hotel, de los mejores en los que me haya hospedado—dijo coherente Ash, además de dejar su maleta a lado del televisor.

Yo por otro lado, deje mi mochila y mi maleta atrás para después correr hacia la cama. Dando un salto hacia ella, me dejo caer de espaldas y fue ahí donde siento una comodidad enorme, además de ser un colchón matrimonial, era muy cómodo y suave. Cuando menos me di cuenta, aquel muchacho azabache salto junto a mí y nos recostamos un rato para sentir la comodidad del colchón.

—Ash, ¿Porque decidiste venir con nosotros? —dije en mi intento de romper el silencio que había entre ambos.

—Porque en casa no había mucho que hacer, además, Kanto ya lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y el oír la oferta de tu padre me sentí entusiasmado—mientras él hablaba, yo me volví a él y no despegué mi mirada de sus labios, esto ya que estos últimos días vimos películas y entre ellas, una que otra romántica y había algo en particular que nunca me había puesto a pensar... Sus labios.

Yo ya sabía que de verdad me gustaba y el pensar en cómo besa era natural, según yo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo lo hace o como lo haría conmigo; tímido, salvaje, normal, desinteresado, etc. Lo único que quería era que Ash me besara, con o sin pasión, pero que me bese—Ya veo Ash, una cosa ¿En qué cama quieres...—según yo mi madre fue la que pidió dos habitaciones, ambas con diferentes atributos; una habitación matrimonial de dos personas y la otra familiar, ¡Con 2 camas diferentes! Ahora estoy aquí, viendo muy sonrojada que no hay un segundo colchón en donde dormir. Una nueva nota mental, mi mamá es de lo peor.

—Qué extraño, no hay un segundo colchón, ahora entiendo porque este es matrimonial, la habitación es para una pareja—dijo simplemente Ash, mientras yo me ahogaba de la vergüenza, ahora debo responder.

—Seguro fue error de mi mamá—para cuando deje de hablar, me di cuenta que el tono de mi voz era muy nervioso.

—Lo dudo mucho, bueno quien sabe, será mejor cambiarnos pues tu padre ya debe estar esperándonos, este asunto lo resolvemos más tarde—sus palabras y su voz, son el recordatorio, MI recordatorio del porque me gusta tanto.

* * *

 **~2.2 La playa =3**

Después de ese gran problema, vino la serenidad y la diversión en esa hermosa playa virgen a la que nos llevó mi padre. Al llegar ahí me deje deslumbrar por la hermosa vista del paisaje, el agua clara y "serena", un sol perfecto y la arena blanca. Después de que mi madre me aplicara protector solar, no dude dos veces y corrí hasta el mar. Una vez dentro de ahí no pare de jugar en el agua, pero a pesar de divertirme mucho, me sentía sola, pues Ash no estaba ahí conmigo, él estaba sentado en la playa.

Un poco enojada, dentro del agua miro a Ash y puedo observar que comenzó a platicar con mi padre, no sé de qué hablen, pero ellos siguen hablando. Después noté que mi madre entro al agua también, de ese modo se acerca a mí.

—Hija lamento mi pequeño error—decía mi madre, no sé bien a que se refería, pero ella me pedía perdón por alguna extraña razón, puede y ya lo sepa pero no ahora.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté extrañada.

—Me refiero a lo de la habitación, lamento que también sea una habitación matrimonial, yo recuerdo haber pedido una familiar pero creo me entendió mal el administrador—ahora entiendo, ella no pidió a propósito la habitación, fue un error.

—No te preocupes mamá, después de todo Ash ya pensó en algo, no sé en qué, pero ya pensó en algo—más tranquila mi madre comienza a aventarme agua, pues era símbolo de una sola cosa... ¡Guerra!

 **POV Narrador.**

Para aquellos dos hombres el ver a esas dos mujeres jugar en el agua, era algo divertido, pero comenzaron a alejar su vista a otro lado y retomaron su plática.

—Dices entonces que estarás en Kalos solo un tiempo, puedo preguntar el ¿Porque?—el azabache comprendió las dudas que le dejo al padre de su amiga y comenzó a redactar.

—Como sabrá solo estoy aquí por una beca, después de terminar la escuela que es en dos años, debo regresar a Kanto con mi madre, pues ella también me necesita—ahora el señor comprendía bien lo que sucedía, ahora quiso preguntar una cosa más.

—Cuéntame de tu padre—oír eso Ash bajo la cabeza deprimido y respondió lentamente.

—Yo no conocí a mi padre, ni siquiera me ha platicado de él mi madre, solo es alguien que jamás conoceré. Pero ese no es el caso señor Bruce, yo solo soy un gran amigo de Serena además que me cae muy bien, es buena onda y comprensiva—el padre de Serena vio al chico con una mirada diferente, entonces quiso jugar con él.

—Hipotéticamente, si mi hija llegase a crecer hasta los 15 años y tú sigues en Kalos y yo veo que tú eres alguien a quien confiar... ¿Serías más que un amigo para mi hija?—Ash no respondió solo meditó las cosas por un rato y dejó a Bruce sin respuesta, eso decía mucho y el señor de cabello negro entendió las cosas y dejo las cosas como están, mientras que aquella niña de cabellos miel se asomó desde el mar y dio un saludo hacia Ash, este lo recibió y lo devolvió.

 **Fin del POV.**

El ver como Ash me saluda y además que me sentí con un poco de hambre, decido correr hacia él, Ash parece estar desconcertado de mis acciones, pero no son malas, como sea, sigo corriendo hacia él.

Ya a punto de llegar a la orilla del mar, Ash se levanta y camina hacia mí, yo sorprendida aprieto el paso hasta llegar con él pero por culpa de la arena, me enrede en ella y caí sobre Ash y ambos caímos en el suelo. Por la velocidad que iba, resbale un poco sobre el pecho de Ash y noto que estoy en el cuello de este. Alzo la mirada y el la suya y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Yo puedo observar un par de ojos cafés mientras que siento como la ve los míos. Otra cosa que estaba a centímetros eran sus labios, quise intentar acercarme, pero recordé que mi padre estaba ahí pero siento como Ash toma de mi espalda con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda toma mi cabello corto y comienza a romper el silencio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Serenita?—dijo con la misma voz dulce y enternecedora de siempre.

—Sí, lamento mucho todo esto—ahora pude ver como Ash comienza a levantarse al igual que yo, pues comencé a sonrojarme y dejo atrás a Ash y voy hasta la canasta de comida y doy la espalda a mi padre y a Ash por unos momentos.

Solo tome un bocadillo para matar el hambre por el momento, después me senté un poco y curiosamente logré escuchar a Ash decir un "si". No sé a qué se refiere, tal vez alguna platica con mi padre. Ahora éramos mi bocadillo: 3 y yo.

* * *

 **~2.3 Mi-mi primer be-beso: 0**

Después de un agotador día muy divertido junto a mis padres y Ash, fuimos de nuevo al hotel para bañarnos y cambiarnos ya que saldríamos a comer en algún restaurant que encontremos o posiblemente, Pizza.

Ahora estaba yo, sentada en el inodoro de la habitación pensando un rato en lo que entraba a bañarme, después de ello boto a un lado mis prendas y mi pequeño sostén que tengo como traje de baño, y ahora veo un poco mis senos, soy junto a Aria, de las niñas en el salón que le comienzan a crecer sus senos. Muchas niñas nos envidian, pero no nos importa.

Noto que han crecido considerablemente, por ello mi traje se me veía raro o muy ajustado, ahora solo entro a la bañera.

"¿Será que quiera dormir conmigo?" No lo dudo, Ash jamás lo haría, por ello pensaba muchas preguntas al azar. Entre esas preguntas están el cual será su elección de Ash.

—Serena no tardes mucho, recuerda que debemos vernos con tus padres en 30 minutos—después de tocar la puerta, fueron sus palabras.

Tenía razón, debo apresurarme pues mis padres no les gustan que seamos impuntuales. Entonces tallo fuerte y rápido mis piernas, luego me dejo sumergir en la tina y sostengo la respiración.

Una vez limpia, con la toalla que se encontraba a mi izquierda junto al lavabo, comienzo a secar mi cabello corto y lentamente, seco mis brazos y luego la extiendo la toalla para secar mi espalda. Ahora procedo a mis muslos y desciendo hasta mis pantorrillas. Me tapó completamente y salgo del baño, pero al salir de la habitación no veo a Ash y comienzo a cambiarme. Una vez cambiada, observo sobre un espejo como he quedado y entonces escucho entrar a alguien, se trataba de Ash, no sé porque salió pero veo que llega con prisa.

—Lamento haber salido, es que mi madre me contacto y salí a hablar con ella—entonces entró al baño sin rodeos.

Yo creyendo estar cuerda, me siento en la cama y me dejo caer en ella para distraer mi mente un rato en lo que salía del baño.

Mi padre y madre nos veían con cierta mirada extraña, pues no quitaban su vista de nosotros en el restaurant donde comíamos, yo intentaba evadirla, pero mi madre me seguía y mi padre y Ash, bueno ellos parecían que estaban jugando, pues ni parpadeaban.

¿Que se traían entre manos? Pero lo más importante ¿Porque ahora?

—Serena no me has contado otra cosa más que hablar de Ash, dime que has hecho en la escuela, ¿Sigues en el club de Volley?—de cierto modo mi padre tenía razón, no he hablado con el de algo que no sea Ash, pero eso no justifica lo nerviosa que me he puesto.

—Bueno yo, si sigo en el club de Volley pero no hemos practicado estos últimos días ya que la entrenadora Viola sigue de viaje en Unova, aunque ya enteramente termine la escuela—Ash me volteo a ver y comenzó a mover los ojos, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo.

—Espera, ¿Viola Davis, la fotógrafa?—es extraño, no sé cómo es que lo sabe, aun así veo una mirada extraña en él, una muy alucinante.

—Si, justamente ella, ¿Como la conoces?—seguido de mí, mis padres también lo preguntaron.

—Bueno es sencillo, ella una vez visitó el restaurant de mi madre y me acerqué a ella, yo tenía 14 años y me mostró fotos que había tomado. Me siento agradecido con ella ya que gracias a sus fantásticas fotografías me inspiré a ilustrar o dibujar, ahora tengo en mi meta es lograr hacer un videojuego. Por eso te lo pregunto Serena, es que ya hace mucho que no la veo y quisiera volverla a ver y además quisiera saber porque es maestra de Volley—mientras hablaba, mi padre nunca quitó su mirada de él y cuando terminó movió sus manos como si fuera a responder.

—Ash, ella es maestra de Volley ya que fue una buena jugadora y estudio en el mismo colegio que Serena, ahora solo cuando está en Kalos se dedica a ser maestra de Volley, por ello es maestra.—agradeció Ash y continuaron una larga charla, algo aburrida de hecho para mí, entonces mi madre y yo comenzamos una plática independiente.

Les voy a contar algo, mientras estábamos en ese restaurant, me sentía muy bien, cómoda, en familia. Tal como lo leen, me siento en familia como si Ash fuera más que mi amigo, como si fuera mi novio pues las varias veces me daba sonrisas, me platicaba anécdotas y mi padre y madre hacían buen conjunto. Era maravilloso estar con ellos, pero ahora todo indicaba que debíamos ir a dormir.

—He pensado en como dormiremos Serenita, es mejor que yo use el sofá y tu duermas en la cama—sugirió Ash para así dejarnos de atormentar del como dormiríamos.

—Pero no crees que podrías pasar una mala noche—di mi respuesta y Ash hizo una mueca, como si no lo hubiera pensado.

Ambos estábamos sentados en piso alfombrado, la noche era fresca y comenzaba a correr el viento para que después empezara a hacer frío, Ash me miro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza—No Serena, tu duermes en la cama y así será hasta que las vacaciones terminen—baje mi cabeza y acepte de mala gana su decisión.

—Aun es tempranos, la noche es joven, ¿No quieres jugar algo?—lo dije ya que estaba algo aburrida y el parecía motivado y si no lo conociera, esa sonrisa que mostraba ya la conocía perfectamente... Era hora de correr.

—Entonces voy tras de ti—Ash se aventó hacia mí, pero logre esquivarlo y comenzamos a jugar un poco, pues cada vez que nos sentíamos aburridos jugábamos a las atrapadas, aunque yo casi siempre era la atrapada.

Corrí por toda la habitación intentando evitar que me atrapara, usaba todo lo que hubiera cerca para que se le fuera imposible atraparme. Saltaba en la cama, por el sofá, inclusive me metí al baño y Ash no me atrapaba por fin. Pero cuando iba a volver a saltar sobre la cama, mi amigo azabache se golpeó con un mueble que había justo a un lado de la cama y de ese modo cayó al suelo, pero fue peor pues se golpeó con soporte del colchón en la frente. Mientras que yo grite asustada a verlo, lo voltee hacia mí y comencé a revisarlo, por suerte no tenía algo grave, pero su mirada se había perdido, no tenía dirección alguna, es como si estuviera viendo a alguna otra parte, como si estuviera alucinando algo que solo él sabe, pues comenzó a llamarme "Misty". No sé a quién se refería y no me interesaba, solo quería que regresara a la normalidad.

—Ash regresa a mí, deja de jugar conmigo—dije con voz cortante, pues no dejaba de llorar por mi buen amigo.

Unas manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda y me presionaron con gran fuerza, era Ash quien me abrazaba y miré sus ojos y en su interior, mostraban alegría, más que eso, seguridad. Yo correspondí ansiosa y con mi mano izquierda acaricio su cabello delicadamente y la bajo hasta su cara. Me conecto con sus sentimientos viendo su cara y escuchando lo que comenzaba a relatar.

—Serenita, algo me pasó, recordé a alguien que creí no volvería a recordar—una lagrima llena de un sentimiento muy extraño comenzaba a brotar de su ojo derecho y su mano izquierda tomó se mi barbilla y luego de mi pómulo derecho, para que luego yo aceptara sus caricias y me perdí en mis sentimientos.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado Ashito, no te abandonaré y sea quien sea esa persona, te ayudaré a volverla a olvidar—el azabache sonrió y me agradeció.

Ambos seguíamos con la misma caricia, nuestro ambiente había dejado de ser amistoso, entonces comienzo a sentir a mi corazón palpitar muy rápido y sentí como mi cuerpo, involuntariamente, se dejaba llevar por la pasión haciéndome acercar a Ash. Mientras que él no cambiaba su actitud, es más, me aceptaba y su mano me impulsaba a acercarme. Sentí como su respirar chocaba con el mío y nuestros pechos se encontraban, ahí logré conectarme con él y sentir sus palpitaciones y seguían el ritmo de las mías. Mis senos se habían aplastado por completo y dejaba una distancia muy corta de sus labios con los míos. Ahora solo cerré mis ojos y me deje guiar por mi propio instinto.

No tardaron ni 5 segundos para que mis labios estuvieran besando los suyos. Podía probar completamente sus labios, eran de un buen tamaño y suaves, solo espero que le gusten los míos. Ahora siento como instintivamente los mueve lentamente e intento seguirle el paso. Cada mañana cepillo mis dientes y uso enjuague bucal para tener un aliento fresco, además de que uso una loción para la boca de sabor a durazno, ya que ese era mi fruta favorita. En mi mente pienso que Ash siente mi sabor a durazno, pues yo misma lo siento. Pasado un rato, el me cargó hasta la cama y seguimos besándonos, ahora besaba con mayor intensidad mis labios, los probaba de arriba abajo, parecía que quería demostrar que él es el dueño de esos labios y que nadie se los quitaría.

Ya que trascurrieron 12 minutos, él se apartó de mí para poder mirarme lentamente y como si pareciera confundido me dijo— debo ir al baño —yo solo vi como camino hasta allá dejándome sola, pero era suficiente pues me siento muy contenta de que al fin haya logrado besar al chico que más quiero en esta vida.

 **POV Narrador.**

El muchacho de piel morena caminó hasta el baño y entró sin mirar atrás. Él se sentía de forma inmediata, raro, pues acababa de besar a su amiga 5 años menor que él, pero el peor de los casos es que al parecer, no se arrepentía. Había un sentimiento nuevo creciendo en él, pues ya lo conocía anteriormente, pero se siente mal ya que él no siente nada por ella en estos instantes, solo la veía como una amiga y no quiere hacerle ver algo que no es cierto a su amiga.

—Que me está pasando, porque ella me hace sentir así—esto era más que una pregunta, era un mandato. Quería saber el mismo el porqué de su situación y una pregunta vaga no era suficiente.

Mientras se lavaba la cara con agua, recordaba el beso, ese beso intenso que con nadie había tenido, con nadie de forma literal, ya que aunque el había besado con anterioridad a otras chicas, el beso con Serena fue distinto, pues fue más que un beso de pasión, no, ese beso contenía algo más.

 **Fin del POV.**

Por fin logré ver a Ash salir del baño, pero su carácter era muy distinto, no parecía arrepentido, se veía extraño. Tal vez un poco incómodo por la situación y es comprensible, yo también me siento incomoda pues fue algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba hacer.

Ahora comienza a acercarse al sofá para dormir, pero yo corro hacia el mismo y me interpongo para que Ash no se acueste. El entendió mi punto con mis acciones y comienza a rascarse la nuca —Serena esto que acaba de pasar fue algo muy extraño, me cuesta tratar de asimilarlo, por ello te pido que no me hagas esto— intentaba hacer que yo me resignara de mis acciones, pero no vería a mi amigo sufrir en un sofá incomodo mientras yo duermo en una cama suave con cobijas tibias y suaves.

—No te pido que lo hagas por nuestro beso, te pido que lo hagas por mí, no te quiero ver sufrir en este sofá mientras yo duermo cómodamente, Ash, esto es más que una acción, es por tu bien—desviando su mirada, se recuesta en la cama y hace a un lado sus pantuflas para que pudiera dormir en esa cama, en esa cama que mi madre escogió erróneamente para que Ash y yo pudiéramos pasar la noche juntos. No con la idea de compartir una cama, pero si un techo, además que esto prueba una cosa de ambos. Prueba quien tiene más orgullo.

* * *

 **~2.4 Nueva escuela, primer pretendiente :/**

Después de esa noche, los siguientes días fueron igual, pero Ash y yo no éramos los mismos, no en un mal sentido, pero si en el caso de que casi no nos hablamos por la incomodidad que había entre ambos. Mi madre fue la única quien supo de mi boca acerca del beso con Ash, me dijo que fue un gran avance, pero que no tenía que apartarme de Ash de esa manera.

En fin, regresamos a Kalos y yo ingrese a la secundaria, en una instalación muy grande, en donde tanto yo, como Aria, seríamos las únicas en volvernos a ver ya que Shauna y Miette se fueron a otra escuela y tomaron caminos distintos.

Ahora me encuentro en el salón de clases en mi primer día de escuela, por desgracia mi amiga Aria entró en otro salón, yo estaba en el grupo "A" y ella en el grupo "C".

En el salón todos eran extraños para mí, pues no conocía a nadie de ese salón. Pude ver como unos se re encontraban con otros, pero yo no. Me encontraba sentada en la banca junto a la ventana del rincón del salón, cuando no pude soportar ver más re encuentros, decidí voltear mi mirada a la ventana.

El día era excelente, soleado, sin nubes cerca y con una brisa que marcaba un ambiente puro. Me sentía plena, contenta y feliz, pero todo cambio cuando sentí que alguien me miraba. Voltee y mire desde la entrada del salón a un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color gris. Era alto, sin dudas, pero fue súper incomodo el que no apartara su vista de mí. Alzando mi ceja derecha, cambio de dirección mi vista y me concentro en el pizarrón.

La maestra llega y comienza mi primera clase, cuya materia era Literatura. La maestra era agradable y muy buena gente, pero no el chiquillo que seguía sin apartar su vista de mí, algo que me estaba irritando.

Tenía miedo cuando se iban los maestros y quedaban huecos libres en esos momentos, ya que el chico intentaría acercarse a mí y no quería ni tantito, que eso pasase. Para sentirme segura miraba mi uniforme, me gustaba, era una falda de color gris con una camisa blanca y un saco color azul marino. En conjunto tenía unas calcetas blancas que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Por fin llegó el receso y corrí muy rápido hasta la cafetería, no quería que ese chico se me acercara. Una vez ahí me topo con una cabellera color rosa conocida, era Aria y comienzo a platicar con ella.

— ¿Cómo es tu salón? ¿Hay chicos lindos? —me dijo picara mi amiga, yo solo reí un poco, pero en ese momento pensé en aquel chico irritante y respondí.

—Mi salón son agradables, pero no hay alguien que me guste, bueno solo hay un chico que no deja de mirarme—comenzó a reír un poco y luego callo boca mirando a un lado mío, aunque ella sabía que teníamos que escoger ya la comida, seguía con esa misma mirada y decido voltear.

—Hola, no me presente soy Kalem, un gusto conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—ahí fue que decido darle mi nombre a ese chico molesto de nombre Kalem.

A partir de la comida, él no se apartó de mí. Intento sacar temas, pero yo los evadía de una u otra forma. Los días transcurrieron y el seguía persistiendo en hablarme. Era agradable el chico, pero no entiendo el porque me molesta siempre que pienso en Ash.

Algo que no les conté era que Ash seguía yendo por mí a la escuela y me cuidaba de nuevo. Las cosas en él y yo no cambiaron, seguíamos siendo amigos normales, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos demasiado, nos separábamos inmediatamente. Solo que hoy no llegó a la hora que debía y el día había sido de lo peor, la lluvia no cesaba y peor, truenos caían muy fuerte.

Yo me encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperándolo, pero no me sentía sola, pues cierto chico estaba ahí.

— ¿A quién esperas Serena?—preguntó Kalem sentándose junto a mí en los escalones.

—A nadie—dije secamente intentando hacer que se fuera.

—Creo que ya se, al chico que viene por ti todos los días no, ¿Es tu hermano?—yo negué con la cabeza—Bueno no importa—al fin se cayó y miro las gotas de lluvia, también el piso, el como el agua tiene un recorrido y como se mueve. Lento, rápido, siempre había una velocidad exacta.

— ¿Cuánto mides Serena?—no pude evitar reír a su pregunta tonta y la respondo.

—1 metro y medio, ¿Y tú?—respondió diciéndome que media la misma estatura que yo, de ese modo su presencia ya no fue irritante, todo lo contrario. Platicamos cosas al azar, reíamos y disfrutamos el estar solos.

Pasado un rato Kalem se acerca a mí y yo lo permito, ahora continuábamos la plática hasta que la detuvimos un rato, el procedió a decir una cosa más.

— ¿Quieres jugar algo?—yo asentí con la cabeza y con sus manos empezó a jugar conmigo, básicamente debía detener sus manos hasta que lo logré y ahora era mi turno.

Comencé y yo era muy rápida, las moví hacia arriba, a un lado, al otro y por fin las moví hacia abajo y ahí fue donde las atrapó y dijo con ironía, "gane", yo feliz cierro mis ojos y siento como Kalem se había abalanzado hacia mí y comenzó a besarme. No sabía que reaccionar, entonces abro mis ojos y lo veo feliz e instantáneamente me dejó y cerró los ojos diciendo que lo sentía mientras que yo, no sabía si enojarme o no, pero algo me decía que sí.

— ¿Que significa todo esto Serena?—la voz que había hablado y se nota que vio todo lo que sucedió, era Ash.

* * *

 **Vaya, creí que nunca terminaría \:v/ pero al fin lo logre! Amigos lamento la tardanza, ya ha pasado un mes desde que subí el primer episodio de este fic lleno de amour :3 espero de verdad que les haya gustado y no paso por alto mi gratitud hacia ustedes por haberme brindado todo este apoyo, los reviews, los favs y los follows, son lo que me motivan a continuar ='3, y a todos esos reviews no los dejaré sin respuesta claro está, por ello procedemos a lo siguiente:**

 **diego4560: Muchas gracias que te haya gustado el fic y como vez, ahora estamos con el segundo capítulo. Espero verte más seguido por aquí y cuídate.**

 **Gigabarto.24: Exacto :3 si de por si grande es hermosa, ahora una loli no se queda nada atrás. Por supuesto que lo seguiré y lo haré cada vez mejor si te veo más seguido por aquí, cuídate.**

 **Zas-Chan: Muchas gracias y como verás, cumplí el capricho de un fan, por ello hice un poquito de lado la inocencia 7u7 y la pu$ que se cogió a Ash ya la dije, solo debes de buscarla de nuevo :3 espero verte más seguido por aquí, cuídate.**

 **: Muchas gracias y no sabes lo feliz que me siento al ver lo mucho que te gustó pero respecto al tiempo, siempre intento darles buena calidad a mis historias y pues, tardo un poco en hacerlas pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Espero verte más seguido por aquí, cuídate.**

 **Eso es-eso es-eso es todo amigos *inserte voz de porky XD.**

 **Saludos y nos vemos para el tercer capítulo, cuídense.**


	3. Maldición

**~3.1 ¿Celos? :/**

Era mi cumpleaños, un día muy especial pues cumplo 12 años. Ash se hizo un poco distante desde que me vio besándome con Kalem, pero no fuera que dejara de cuidarme como antes, solo, no me habla. 

Estaba en mi habitación tallándome mis parpados pues el día apenas comenzaba, el sol chocaba con mis ojos y la falta de cortinas más obscuras hacía que mis parpados estuvieran hinchados. Estirándome, tomo asiento sobre el colchón y veo mis pijamas rosas. Veo mi reloj y son las 9:15 a.m., de no ser que es domingo, seguro ahora mismo estaría siendo regañada por mi madre por no despertar a la hora que es para ir a la secundaria. 

Me pongo de pie y escucho como tocan mi puerta, detrás de ella, mi madre me dice que baje, que hay alguien que quiere verme. 

En estos instantes pienso en Ash, pero viendo su actitud tan negativa que tomó desde hace 2 meses, pienso que pueda ser Kalem. Algo que debo agregar es que ese chico es muy gentil, desde que me besó no ha parado de ser una persona que; respeta mis decisiones y me ayuda en lo que es necesario. Kalem dejó de ser aquel chico insolente, no, ahora era un caballero. 

Entonces entro a la ducha para estar limpia en mi día. Salgo un rato después y me pongo un vestido color azul y para agregar, un diadema de color negro. Bajo las escaleras y me topo con esos ojos hermosos y su bella voz. Si era Ash después de todo, pero sigue sin hablarme, solo me mira y sonríe en un poco. 

—Feliz cumpleaños Serena, espero y tengas un excelente día—distante, da media vuelta y sale de la casa, extrañada mi madre me mira con una naturaleza diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada, me habla. 

— ¿Que fue eso?—mi madre siempre llegaba tarde y mi padre ahora estaba Snowbell grabando escenas finales para su largometraje, eso hacía que ni mi madre ni padre, supieran que Ash me dejo de hablar y yo nunca tome el valor de decirlo. 

—Bueno, creo que nunca lo dije pero, no me ha hablado desde hace 2 meses, pero no me enojo. 

—Tal vez tu no, pero yo sí, hija se supone que te gusta y nunca me habías dicho nada de esto, como sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento y necesitas mi ayuda más que...—entonces le dije que parara, no podía seguir escuchando más de mi madre, no sabía lo que sucedía pero debe saberlo. 

— ¿Recuerdas a ese chico Kalem?—si pudiera tomarle una foto a mi madre, procuraría que esa mirada es nueva, es de misterio, sé que a veces se confunde, pero la mirada de mi madre, la posición de su cabeza, es algo que nunca había visto. 

—Por supuesto, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver el con todo esto. 

—Digamos que Ash me encontró besándome con Kalem, pero no es que yo haya querido besar a Kalem, solo que no tuve la fuerza para evitarlo, pero me duele que Ash deje de hablarme—con la mirada hacia el suelo, repaso todas mis memorias con Ash; el tropiezo es mi favorito, fue lo que nos hizo conocernos, fue lo que nos hizo besarnos, un tropiezo. 

— ¿Entonces dices que Ash está celoso?—las palabras expresadas no entraban en mi diccionario, conocía bien su significado, pero no podía compararlo con Ash, ese chico tan honorable que no puede haber quien lo juzgue, no tenía compatibilidad con ese término. 

—Ash jamás ha demostrado ser celoso, ¿Por qué debería estarlo ahora? 

—Simple, Ash te ve como la hermana que nunca tuvo, entonces el verte besar a alguien significa que está celoso de aquel chico que se quedará con el cariño que tú le brindabas—el argumento de mi madre era justificable, mi madre parecía una abogada experta que solo quería defender a su cliente, pero que podía esperar de una guionista aclamada por la crítica (o al menos eso dice ella :'v). 

—Pero mamá, si Ash estuviese celoso de Kalem, no sería por eso, sería porque él me beso primero que nadie...—ahora mismo, las miles de Serena que trabajan en mis palabras, se están peleando a muerte para buscar al ignorante que creyó decir eso era buena idea. 

— ¡Que Ash te beso!—las cosas no podían empeorar, era mi padre entrando por la puerta sorprendido y a la vez, enojado y con soberbia. 

—Hija, sabes bien que te intentamos ayudar a que Ash te vea como una persona importante en su vida para que un día que hayas crecido, se puedan convertir en más que amigos—los regaños no paran, mi madre me sentó en el sillón, esto es algo que me hace sentir mal conmigo misma, pues mi madre tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, ella parecía predicadora, siempre acertando a todo. 

—Serena, cuando tu madre me contó que te gustaba Ash yo... El punto es que me sentí mal, pues mi pequeñita está creciendo, aquella niña a la que vi crecer ya no está, se esfumó y no me quedó de otra más que aceptarlo, pero todo a su tiempo. Serena lo único que puedo decirte es que me siento decepcionado—después de todos los sentimientos que recorren por mí, el sentirme como una estúpida es lo que más puedo sentir. 

—Padre, lo lamento de verdad yo solo... Anhelaba tanto ese beso que cuando él lo hizo, no pude negarme a seguir besándolo. 

—Hija entiendo que lo quieras, pero no creo que el haberlo besado haya sido tu mejor opción. El hombre es muy indeciso, realmente no sabemos que esté pasando con Ash en estos momentos, sería mejor si intentas ser amiga de él como antes y esperar un poco más—las manos de mi padre sostenían de mis hombros, mientras que su mirada solo se fijaba a mis ojos y no paró hasta que le da una respuesta; "si" fue lo que dije. 

**~3.1 El Regalo :D**

Mi padre y madre me perdonaron, luego me abrazaron y continuamos con los preparativos pues mi madre quería hacerme una fiesta. No invitamos a gran gente, solo conocidos; unos amigos de papá y mamá, Aria, Ash y Kalem. Aunque viendo el comportamiento de Ash, no quisiera que Ash conviva con Kalem pues no quiero que haya un pleito. 

Haciendo mis pensamientos atrás, prefiero salir un rato al patio de mi casa. El día era muy soleado, pocas nubes se asomaban y la brisa era cautivadora. Entonces tomo asiento de una silla que hay afuera y me siento un rato, cierro los ojos y me dejo guiar por la paz y tranquilidad que hay en la calle. 

—Te ves muy bonita Serena—una voz masculina se escuchaba, abrí mis parpados y lo miré: pelo negro, ojos grises y una vestimenta muy formal, era Kalem. 

—Gracias Kalem, no esperaba que llegaras temprano—le dije mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida. 

—Quería venir a ver si no necesitaban ayuda, pero antes; feliz cumpleaños Serena—de su bolsillo sacó una cajita blanca, no sabía que era, pero me sentí feliz de que me regalara algo Kalem. 

—Gracias Kalem no debiste. 

—Antes de que sigas, ábrelo, sé que te va a encantar—le hice caso, destape la cajita y pude observar una linda cadena de plata, solo que me costaba asimilar que Kalem me regalara algo que puede ser muy caro. 

—Gracias Kalem, pero no creo que me debiste haber regalado algo tan caro, aunque hubiera sido un chocolate, mientras sea la intención la que cuente, yo amaría tu regalo. 

—Serena, ¿No te han enseñado a que no debes repelar con tus regalos? No importa si fue caro o no, te lo regalo con mucho cariño—mientras hablaba, sacaba la cadena de la caja y me la puso. 

—Entonces te agradezco mucho por tu regalo—lo miré a los ojos, Kalem tenía el impulso de querer besarme, pero había dos cosas que lo impedían, mis padres y Ash, no quiero decepcionarlos—Creo que hay que ayudar a mis padres, será mejor entrar—use ese pretexto para poder librarme de Kalem, él lo entendió todo. 

**~3.2 Misty :v**

**POV Narrador**

El chico de cabellos azabache miró toda la escena de Serena y su "amigo" desde la ventana de su habitación, no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero cada vez que veía a ese chico lo quería estrangular. 

—Pero que pasa conmigo, Serena tiene todo su derecho de elegir a quien ella quiera...—mirando una nota que había en su mesa, Ash se aleja de la ventana y toma de la nota mientras dice—así como yo. 

Ash marcó el número que hay en esa nota, sabía perfectamente que no quería ni acercarse a esa chica, pero de todos modos la invitó. 

Después de colgar su teléfono, toma asiento y prende su computadora. Abre un programa y comienza a diseñar, era un programa de diseño 3D, se encontraba personalizando los detalles del jugador de su videojuego. 

Aún no tenía algo que le gustase, ya tenía varios diseños y varias propuestas; ninguno le gustaba. Este diseño no fue la excepción, pues su mente no dejaba de pensar que estará haciendo Serena con ese chico, aunque intenta evadirlo, no podía y la verdad y siendo sincero consigo mismo; él tampoco quería. 

No le gusta pelear, pero de alguna forma tenía que reclamar a Serena pero no quería darle ilusiones de que él este enamorado de ella, siendo una total falacia, pero desafortunadamente está celoso de aquel chico pues podría alejar de él a la niña que más quiere. 

Tocaron la puerta y sabía de quien se trataba. Abrió y miro en la entrada a una chica de su misma edad, un poco menos alta que él y con un cabello de color anaranjado y vestido de manera formal; un vestido corto que le llega hasta las rodillas de color celeste, mismo color al vestido de la niña. 

—Ash es fascinante que me hayas invitado a salir, no sabes lo feliz que me siento. Ya sé lo que debemos hacer; primero hay que ir por un helado, luego debemos de ir a algún parque y luego...—Ash no toleraba que su "cita" hablara tanto sin siquiera hablar primero él. 

—Misty, te he invitado a salir pues quiero que me acompañes a una fiesta, nada más, fin de la historia. No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de aquella vez, pues siempre que te invito a salir debes convertir la cita en un matrimonio—la chica se mantuvo seria, pero de esa forma dejó de hablar tanto. 

—Lo lamento Ash, intentaré comportarme. 

—Está bien, ahora pasa y toma asiento, bajo en unos minutos—la chica obedeció a Ash y entro a su casa, se sentó en el sofá y espero a que su amigo bajara. 

Mirando a los alrededores, Misty admiraba lo bien cuidada que tiene esa casa, más sorprendida de que sea muy limpio. Luego le dio un poco de vergüenza pues ella ni lavar platos sabe hacer, pero pensaba que Ash era completamente el elegido para ser su marido, sea un avance lento, debe de serlo sí o sí. 

Luego mira a su derecha y se topa con una fotografía, eran Ash y una niña que ella no conocía. Parecía ser que ellos dos están en la playa, disfrutando de una bebida y siendo acompañados por unos adultos. 

De alguna manera, Misty se sentía celosa de esa chiquilla, pues había logrado todo lo que ella ha intentado hacer por mucho tiempo, desde que Ash vivía en Kanto. 

Pasados unos minutos, Ash bajó y con una bolsa con un regalo dentro, salieron de la casa y fueron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena. 

**Fin del POV.**

**~3.3 La fiesta :3**

Kalem nunca se apartó de mí y me ayudó hasta en lo más estúpido que se pueda ayudar, pero seguía sintiéndome insegura y más cuando mi padre me dijo; 'es de tu edad'. Mil y un emociones me llegaron y ninguna era de felicidad, me agrada Kalem, yo no lo niego, pero no lo veo como eso. 

Terminando los arreglos llegó Aria, me dio un regalo y más que eso, un tierno abrazo. Aunque yo no soy de esas personas que le gusta que les regalen cosas, soy más de las personas a las que les agrada que aun siendo lo más insignificante, lo disfruta. 

Luego veo entrar a los amigos de mis padres; hicieron lo mismo, pero ellos me daban regalos aún más costosos, pero eran cineastas, que podía decir yo. 

Entonces lo veo entrar; con una camisa de vestir color morado, un pantalón de gala negro, zapatos bien lustrados, peinado relamido, un regalo y una sonrisa hermosa, veo a Ash extenderme los brazos. 

—Hola Serenita, feliz cumpleaños—no esperé ni un minuto y fui a abrazar a Ash con todas mis fuerzas, ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo abracé así—Toma, tal vez no sea el mejor regalo del mundo, pero quiero darte algo. 

—Ash no debiste, de verdad, me cuidas todos los días, me brindas tu amistad y me haces pasar ratos geniales; no tenías por qué regalarme algo cuando ya me has regalado muchas cosas—lo vi sonreír y verme de una manera fabulosa, que esa mirada quería capturarla y guardarla por siempre. 

—Lo lamento, yo no te traje nada—como si estuviera harto, Ash agacha la cabeza y yo miro a una chica que viene detrás de él, no la vi con anterioridad por qué la diferencia de estaturas entre Ash y yo, no me permitían verla. 

—Lo lamento, ¿Tú eres? 

—Yo soy Misty, soy la... 

—Mi amiga de Kanto, verás ella y yo nos re encontramos en Kalos después de muchos años de no vernos en Kanto. Éramos muy buenos amigos de chicos, bueno hasta la fecha seguimos siéndolo—había algo que no cuadraba nada bien, antes en el hotel, Ash se quejaba y me pedía que lo alejara de una tal 'Misty', pero ahora las cosas están cambiando demasiado. 

Intento parecer normal, pero no es así muy en fondo lo sé, pero para evitar malos entendidos, saludo a Misty y los hago pasar. 

Kalem al verme así no dudó en preguntarme que era lo que pasaba. Yo no hice ninguna mención pero de verdad que quiero llegar al fondo de toda esta historia. 

Intentado parecer normal, convivo con Ash como nunca, Aria estaba con nosotros pues jugábamos Jenga, pero por mala suerte; iba perdiendo. 

—Serena eres muy mala en este juego—dijo elocuente Aria, mientras que yo suelto una carcajada y no pude evitar ver a la chica Misty sentada en el sofá de la sala; cansada se notaba leguas, pues no se acercaba a jugar con nosotros. 

—Ash cuéntanos un poco de ti; ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Trabajas? ¿Estudias? ¿Qué haces?—preguntó muy arrogante Kalem quien nos acompaña en la mesa pero no juega. 

—Bueno yo estoy estudiando arte, estudio junto con Misty pero ella tiene otra carrera—es extraño, Ash hablaba muy serio y su tono de voz no dejó de ser muy grave, para colmos; ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a retarse, yo debía hacer algo para evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor. 

—Chicos hay que continuar...—con su dedo tapo mi boca Ash, luego miré como Kalem se enfureció. 

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, ella tiene todo su derecho de hablar—no pude evitar ver como Kalem golpeaba la mesa, mis padres estaba en el sótano jugando cartas con sus amigos así que no habría problemas por ellos... Por ahora. 

—También ella tiene el derecho de elegir. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? 

—A nada, solo déjame seguir jugando. 

—No te dejare jugar hasta que me mires a los ojos y me expliques tu comentario—mis dos chicos se querían asesinar, yo no podía hacer nada y miraba a Aria para intentar hacer algo; nuestros resultados fueron nulos, no teníamos nada para poder calmarlos. 

—Chiquillo insolente, será mejor que cierres el pico y te vayas con tu mami, pues es la única que te hará caso—fueron palabras expresadas por Misty pero Ash la tomó de la mano y le dio una mirada asesina; después de eso, Misty indignada salió de la casa. 

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo Kalem tomando su chaqueta y caminando hacia la puerta, Aria me miró a los ojos y con su mirada sabía perfectamente que hacer. 

—No Kalem, no quiero que te vayas—lo dije mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo regresaba a mí. 

—Bueno si así son las cosas, será mejor que yo sea el que me vaya—dijo Ash parándose de la silla y caminar hacia la salida, pero lo detuve parándome justo frente a él. 

—No sigas Serena, me iré y no volveré. Y grábalo bien Serena, no volveré pues tal parece que has encontrado a un buen remplazo—sus palabras me hirieron, yo nunca busque un remplazo para Ash pues él es único y Kalem nunca podrá llenar su lugar. 

—Pero Ash yo quiero que te quedes, no quiero que te vayas. 

—Entonces si quieres que me quede, quítate de mi camino. 

—No le hagas caso Serena. Si me tiene a mí, yo puedo ser alguien mejor que tú en su vida, es más, yo puedo ser algo más que su amigo o su hermano—no quería más pleitos, así que agache la cabeza y sentí como la mano de Ash me hacía a un lado. 

—Antes de que me vaya, Serena dile a tu mamá que ya no podré cuidarte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, Aria fue a ayudarme pues me deje caer de rodillas al suelo. 

—No te preocupes Serena, no lo necesitas... 

—Cállate y lárgate, ya has hecho sufrir a Serena más de lo que la has ayudado—mi amiga sacó a Kalem de mi casa mientras ella me abraza, mi madre y padre subieron muy rápido, seguro escucharon los gritos que habíamos generado. 

Mi padre me miró, yo no tenía aliento ni siquiera me sentía cuerda. Para estos momentos me pude dar cuenta de que había entrado en shock y no podía reaccionar. Bruce me abrazó y me levantó, luego poco a poco me subió a mi habitación para dormir. 

Mi vestido estaba hecho un desastre, tanto como mi corazón. Mi padre me tomó de la mano y me metió en su regazo, luego procedimos a dormir y perdernos entre los sueños. Al menos espero y en ellos puedo estar junto a Ash. 

**~3.4 Decisión :'(**

— ¿Quién es ese Alan del que tanto hablas?—pregunté a mi amiga de antaño; Aria, mientras ambas nos encontramos almorzando juntas en la escuela. 

Ya habían transcurrido 4 meses desde lo sucedido en mi cumpleaños, para ser sinceros, no he podido superar eso. 

Cada vez que recuerdo a Ash o a Kalem, me siento muy triste pues los dos chicos que más me agradan se pelearon, pero hay un segundo sentimiento; rabia. Kalem es quien genera ese sentimiento, él fue quien generó este conflicto y cada vez que lo veo o recuerdo a ese chico, quisiera golpearlo pues por su culpa la persona que más amo en ésta vida dejó de hablarme. Mientras que Ash, no lo he vuelto a ver e intento buscarlo desde mi casa, pero no lo encuentro. Mi padre intentó hablar con él junto a mí, pero él solo quiso hablar con mi padre, yo fui excluida. 

Todas las noches duermo junto al regalo que me dio, ese regalo era un pequeño osito de peluche blanco. Duermo con él con la idea de que un día el entrará por esa puerta y me pedirá perdón mientras me extiende sus brazos. 

Yo lo único que pido es el escuchar su dulce voz una vez más decirme; 'Serenita'. 

—Bueno Alan es un chico de mi salón y es muy lindo conmigo, ya han sido varias veces las que me ha invitado un helado pues nos vamos juntos a la casa a la hora de salida, él vive cerca de mi casa—respondió mi amiga de cabellos rosa mientras comía su pudín de chocolate. 

—Al menos alguien es lindo contigo—me deje caer en la mesa y ella hizo a un lado su pudín y me miró indignada. 

—Cuando podrás olvidar eso, ya han pasado 4 meses, no creo que estar deprimida por siempre te ayude. 

—Lo sé pero no me siento con ánimos de querer olvidarlo, Ash es una persona muy especial para mí que el dejar de verlo, me deja un hueco enorme en mi ser—vi como mi amiga se disponía a resignarse a mis palabras y luego se levanta de la mesa y se va. 

Genial, alguien más que se va de mi vida. Realmente debo de ser tan miserable. Yo solo quiero estar junto a Ash y poder hacer algo con él. O tal vez Aria tenía razón, estoy muy estancada con Ash que no me doy el tiempo de querer salir adelante. Amo a Ash, eso me queda muy claro, pero si realmente siento eso por él, debo de superarlo y esperar, si Ash me pertenece, el mundo lo traerá de vuelta conmigo. 

Decidida, me levanto y termino de comer. Creo que después de todo Aria es mi mejor amiga y siempre me hará reaccionar, debo de esforzarme para no perder su... A no, ya regresó. Vaya que olvidarlos si los trae de vuelta :'v. 

—Serena, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo; Alan—de hecho ya estaba a punto de preguntar por él. 

—Hola, tú debes ser Serena. Como Aria lo dijo, mi nombre es Alan, soy su...—por alguna estúpida razón, Aria le dio un codazo. Que divertido. 

—Hola Alan, es un gusto conocerte. Aunque por lo mucho que me habla de ti Aria, no me sorprendería que ese codazo signifique que quiere ocultar que son novios—bingo, el ver ese sonrojo por parte de ambos me dio la respuesta que buscaba \ :v /. 

—Bueno creo que lo adivinaste, si yo soy su novio desde hace unos 2 meses, pero ese no es el motivo de venir a verte. Me platicó Aria que no puedes superar una situación que te ocurrió hace varios meses. Bueno déjame ayudarte—sabía que Aria no se había ido por que sí, pero bueno creo que debo hablar. 

—Ya lo superé. 

—Me lo imaginaba—dijo Aria mientras sujetaba su rostro con su mano. 

— ¿En serio? 

—De hecho yo también lo imaginé pues seguro creíste que todas las personas a las que quieres, se van de tu vida. Como lo imaginaste, de cierto modo está bien que dejes ir a Ash para que puedas probar a si realmente te quiere, pero hay algo que has ignorado por completo—este chico Alan es un adivino, aunque no comprendo a que se refiere con eso de que he ignorado algo; ¿Qué será? ¿Qué misterio habrá? 

—Continúe buen joven, quiero ver a que se refiere. 

—Verás; te has puesto a analizar acerca de si dejas ir a Ash y si vuelve a ti, es por qué te pertenece, pero hay algo, una pequeña cosa que se te pasó. ¿Qué pasará si no te pertenece?—concha de la madre que no me pinches jodas—Serena yo te invito a que no te apartes de nosotros, te podemos ayudar, si Ash no te corresponde, bueno, yo me aseguraré de que no sufras, hay muchos chicos haya afuera que han de buscar tu corazón, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta. 

La franqueza de Alan me ha perjudicado, me siento mal de preguntarme: ¿No me pertenece Ash? Pero eso de que hay muchos chicos queriendo mi corazón me hace pensar en Kalem. Ese chico que dejó de buscar mi mirada por la vergüenza de querer pedirme perdón, me hace pensar que él si me quiere de verdad, solo me queda una cosa por hacer; buscarlo. 

—Tienes razón y creo que se quién podría llenar un poco ese vacío. 

—Serena, Kalem nunca llenará ese hueco que Ash ha dejado en ti, pero tampoco deberías usarlo para eso. Si realmente vas a querer hacerle caso, no juegues con sus sentimientos, ni con los tuyos—de cierto modo, también tiene razón Aria, no debo jugar con los sentimientos, solo hay que intentarlo. 

—Yo no me creo capaz de intentar algo contigo Serena, realmente me apeno de lo que hice—la mirada perdida de Kalem y sus labios mordisqueados, hacen notar que realmente se siente arrepentido. 

—Yo no quiero intentar una relación, solo quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo—se volvió a mí, tomó de mis manos y pude ver como su llanto se esforzaba por no salir, pero de igual modo, no pude evitar tocar su mejilla. 

—Serena, yo no quiero solo ser tu amigo, pero déjame intentar besarte una vez más, te lo ruego—había algo diferente en él, su carácter cambió demasiado, entonces comienza a acariciar mi mano que estaba en su mejilla, había gato encerrado. 

— ¿Que te sucede? No eres el Kalem que conozco. 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? 

—El Kalem que conozco, no es muy sentimental. Hagamos un trato, te besaré si me dices todo lo que te sucede—creo que hay que mantenerse en un estatus, tal vez he sacrificado mis labios, pero no quiero mantenerme con esa tentación o puede generarse en culpabilidad si no hago algo. 

—Verás yo... No haré muy larga la historia. Mi madre y murieron hace 8 años, me quedé huérfano desde entonces. De no ser por mis tíos: Ben y Mary, yo seguro estaría en un orfanato, pero creo que no tardaré en irme a uno muy pronto—anteriormente intentaba sostener el llanto, ahora sus lágrimas caen como gotas de agua que fluyen por las paredes en toda su cara—el día de ayer, ellos iban a visitar a su hijo mayor que yo a Unova, él les había comprado sus boletos para que no gastaran, pero él nunca contó que el avión que abordarían iba ser cede de un ataque terrorista y ellos... Ellos...—no pude soportarlo, ver como sufría y se arrodillaba en mi para poder abrazar mis piernas, sus gotas de lágrimas mojaban mis medias blancas de la escuela, pero había algo que tenía que hacer más importante que pensar en mis medias. 

Comienzo a agacharme para mirar de frente a mi amigo de cabello negro, sus ojos grises lograban reflejar mi rostro, no perdiendo tomé de su rostro e implante un pequeño beso, luego de eso, comienzo a abrasarlo. 

—Serena, prométeme que seguirás estando para mí, no importa si es como amiga, yo quiero tenerte cerca—mi corazón latió algo fuerte, luego siento como Kalem acaricia mi corta cabellera miel. 

—No te lo puedo prometer. 

—No te preocupes, mientras sepa que seas feliz, yo lo estaré. Pero recuerda que si algún día me necesitas; aquí estaré para ti. 

**~3.5 El perdón o.o**

Camino a casa, no sabía que pensar. Bese al chico que no me gusta y lo hice solo por lastima. ¿Acaso me estoy haciendo en un monstruo? Había dudas, preguntas que ni yo misma me podía responder. 

Entonces comienzo a subir las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de mi casa, pero había algo que sin dudas yo misma me preguntaba desde que salí de mi casa. Luego una ventisca fría corre por mi cara y me lo confirma; he vuelto a olvidar las llaves en la casa. 

Mi mamá me va a matar. Pero en lo que espero su retorno, me abrigo bien y me siento en la silla que hay enfrente de la ventana. Siempre me agradó que nuestra casa sea muy rustica, tener techo afuera y que la parte de arriba sirva como terraza, hace muchas ventajas. En estos momentos me salva de la terrible tormenta de nieve que se avecina. Estar a mediados de Diciembre trae muchas desventajas, pues es una época llena de mucho frío y aunque me encanta el frío, prefiero disfrutarlo desde adentro. Con un chocolate caliente disfrutar de la chimenea me hace sentir plena. 

— ¿Volviste a olvidar las llaves?—esa voz tan sensual yo la conozco, era la de Ash. 

—Ehm, hola Ash, ya cuanto tiempo. Creí que tú... 

—Fui un tonto Serena, lamento haberte herido de esa forma. Solo espero y no te hayas deprimido—aunque está enfrente de mí y muy cerca, no signifique no quiera hablar con la verdad. 

—Ash, me hiciste pasar la peor de mis épocas. Me dejaste de hablar, luego me ignoras y te escondes de mí y decirme todo eso el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿No crees que es difícil no hacerme sentir sentir mal? 

—Te entiendo y lo lamento, sé que fui un idiota y comprenderé si no me perdonas—tomó asiento en la barra que está frente a mí. 

—Te perdono, solo no me digas ese tipo de cosas otra vez—entonces extiende sus brazos para poder hacer lo que más me gusta, pero al levantarme me doy cuenta de algo que hasta él se percató. 

—Vaya Serena, te dejo de ver por 4 meses y ahora me dices que has crecido bastante—para ser exactos, antes podía alcanzar con mi frente su ombligo, ahora puedo tocar su pecho. 

Pero no dejé que eso me detuviera, extendí mis brazos y lo rodee por todo su pecho y espalda y nos dimos el abrazo más cálido que hemos tenido. 

—Ven, vamos a mi casa. No quiero que te enfermes—camine junto a él sin apartar mi brazo izquierdo de su espalda y él su brazo derecho sin apartarlo de mi cuello. 


	4. Adiós

**Lo lamento amigos, no deje mensaje final en el episodio pasado pues ya tenía planeado que hacer en este episodio y no quise abandonar mi inspiración.**

 **Como sea, les dejo el episodio 4 que nos hará declarar el inicio del final de su loli favorita. Si lo sé, a mi también me duele pues jugar con esta Serena loli es bastante divertido TnT.**

 **Espero y el episodio sea de su agrado y para los que sigan mi fic "Mi Verdadero Amor", tenía planeado subir su episodio en vez de este, pero hay unos pequeños cambios que le haré, nada estratégicos, pero serán interesantes =3.**

 **Bueno, como saben sus Reviews son bien recibidas, por ello las responderé sus exquisitas opiniones 7w7:**

 **Gigabarto.24: Muchas gracias amigo, la verdad es que si se puso un poco celoso (creo que ya lo viste), pero espero y sigas por aquí que el final sé que les va a encantar.**

 **: Bueno, me maté para hacer este episodio y ahora me doy cuenta que si les gustó, gracias por tu review y espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Gigabarto.24: Así es, ha regresado la loli y con todo, aunque debo decir que ya mero termina.**

 **: Muchas gracias y como verás, he actualizado demasiado rápido pero es porque ya mero acaba.**

 **Invitado: Yo no diría prostituta, simplemente está confundida. Lo estoy continuando, pero lastimosamente ya mero termina.**

* * *

 **~4.0 El Muérdago 7w7**

La navidad ya había llegado, Ash y yo nos habíamos reconciliado y aunque sigo sin entender por qué mi madre me ve como si nunca le hubiese contado de aquel beso de antaño entre Ash y yo, cuyo beso ya tiene más de 5 meses que sucedió. Pero para Ash y a mí, eso ya es pasado y el futuro era lo que importaba.

Como era noche buena, mis padres siempre invitaban a amigos o familia para una cena. En ésta ocasión algo pasó, pues solo invitamos a Aria y Ash; claro que las dudas me invadían y no pude soportar preguntar a mi padre el "por qué" de la decisión.

—Verás hija, este año tuve varios conflictos con amigos y muchachos que trabajan conmigo en post-producción acostumbran cenar con su familia y pues, tus tíos no pudieron venir. Pero tenemos a Ash y a tu amiga Aria, que por cierto también viene su familia—me guiñó el ojo y después me dio la espalda.

Eran las 7 en punto, aún no llegaba nadie y yo me encontraba en la bañera. El agua tibia me hacía pensar mejor. Cada vez que me siento en problemas o que tengo algún conflicto interno, solo tomo una ducha en la bañera, ahí pienso mejor.

Me encontraba en la tina por dos cosas: uno; estaba muy sucia, había estado ayudando a mi madre a preparar la comida desde muy temprano. Dos; me invadía la curiosidad de que le haya pasado a Kalem, después de nuestro encuentro, él no fue a la escuela. Ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente y no se sabe una pisca de su paradero, pero conforme a lo que comentó; seguro está en Unova junto a su primo.

Mi padre me llamó y supe que era hora de salir de la ducha; tomando la toalla, me seco y luego comienzo a cambiarme. Si bien, mi armario estaba lleno de vestidos pues mi madre siempre me compro vestidos y me acostumbró a usarlos ya que ella siempre fue fanática de las vestimentas antiguas de las mujeres, por ello siempre uso vestido. No niego que no haya uno que otro Jeans en mi armario, pero a veces los siento incomodos.

De mi repertorio de vestidos, solo elegí uno rojo que tenía. Ligero, no robusto y muy lindo, procedo a los detalles finales.

Bajé las escaleras una vez lista, miré al comedor y todo estaba listo y mi padre estaba... Bueno, ya saben, besando a mi madre. Yo aparte mí mirada de ellos y solo me siento en el sofá cuando siento una mano tocar mi hombro.

—Hija, ¿A caso ese vestido es nuevo?—preguntó mi padre, yo reí ante tal pregunta, pues era más que obvio que sí.

—Papá, mi madre me lleva a la boutique cada fin de semana y luego su amiga diseñadora de vestuarios de telenovelas me regala uno cada fin de mes... Oye, no lo sé—mi madre comenzó a reír a carcajadas por mi chiste, claro que yo igual pues fue una de las preguntas más obvias que me haya hecho mi padre.

Mi padre de manera vengativa, me tomó con sus brazos y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas; me hacía pipí por tantos ataques que me daba mi papá. Mi madre intento defenderme, pero fue atacada de la misma forma por mi padre.

Después de un rato y habernos caído al suelo, el timbre sonó. Yo fui a abrir mientras mis padres se relajaban.

Abriendo la puerta me la topé. Esas gafas, ese color rosa y su sonrisa; Aria al fin había llegado. Pero no había llegado sola, independientemente de su familia, tenía de la mano a Alan, su novio. Ambos me saludaron y yo a ellos y después fue la familia de Aria.

—Serena, Ash ya llegó ¿Cierto?

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

—Pues tu cabello delata demasiado—respondió Alan apuntando a mi cabello, tenía razón, estaba hecha un desastre.

Aunque mi cabello sea corto, hay en ocasiones en las que se desacomoda y me deja hecha un desastre, pero para evitar eso ahorita y no me vea Ash así, acomodo un poco mi cabello aunque mis amigos se ríen de mi un poco.

Entonces una vez arreglada, los hago pasar a la casa. Primero entra Aria y le doy un pequeño abrazo, seguido su novia; Alan. El chico nunca lo describí: es alto, demasiado alto para ser sinceros, me rebasaba por al menos 3 dedos. Luego sigue su cabello azabache y sus ojos azules, entiendo entonces porque Aria lo acepto de inmediato, ahora mismo trae puesta una bufanda y si me pongo a analizar, siempre trae usando una, como si quisiera ocultar su cuello de algo espeluznante.

Sus padres eran personas muy gentiles: su madre es una señora algo baja con cabello rosa (es por eso su cabello de ella), igual sus ojos, aunque su piel era un tanto morena. Como del color de la tierra (exacto, una señora color tierra :v), era delgada la señora. Su padre es de un tono blanco, ojos café oscuro y cabellera negra. Su padre parece haberse descuidado un poco, pues está un tanto llenito.

Sin importar sus características faciales, eran gente maravillosa y gentil.

Cuando cerré la puerta, me dirigí hacia la chimenea y la prendí. Había abierto bastante la puerta como para que la casa se enfriara bastante en tan solo unos minutos. Observo como mis padres dialogan muy bien con los padres de Aria: después están ellos dos, Alan y Aria, dos chicos que no se apartan y se sientan juntos mientras se toman de las manos.

Me siento alegre con toda mi 'familia' reunida. Tal vez no esté el tío Joe o la tía Rutila, pero con ellos me conformo. Solo que me siento sola, todos en compañía de alguien pero necesitaba ese alguien; «tocan la puerta» escuché como lo decía Alan, pero no le da importancia. Solo miraba hacia el frente, sin tener nada en que pensar o en que perder el tiempo; miro hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y su sonrisa y como abraza a Alan, sonrío bastante y me pongo de pie.

Al verlo entrar, solo camino hacia él mientras me mira profundamente; nuestros brazos se enredaron entre la espalda del otro y nos apretamos un poco.

Mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho, entonces puedo sentir como palpita su corazón y me dejo guiar por ese sonido y cierro los ojos.

—Ya querías que llegara ¿Verdad Serenita?—asintiendo, comienza a acariciar mi espalada y escucho claramente como comienza saludar a todos desde lejos.

Me aparto de él para no sofocarlo y tomamos asiento, «cada oveja con su pareja» dijo entre dientes Alan cuando cruzaba a lado nuestro, intente evitar lograr un sonrojo pero Ash toma de mi mano y eso me pone muy roja.

—Serenita, lamento si llegué tarde y sé que me pediste llegar temprano, solo que Misty no me dejaba en paz. Tú sabes bien como es ella.

—No hay cuidado Ash, solo espero y la hayas acompañado a su casa o mínimo llevarla a un...

—Taxi, si Serena lo hice. Jeje, a veces siento como si fueras mi mamá en vez de mi amiga—me apeno un poco por su comentario mientras me cubro la cara con mis manos «"¿Porque será?"» logré escuchar la voz de mi papá y luego mi madre me guiña el ojo.

—No importa eso, pero será mejor que nos sentemos ya en la mesa que seguro mi madre no tarda en servir la cena.

—Serena tiene razón, además estoy segura que vas a querer probar lo que ha preparado de comer—no sé exactamente que intentan, pero de algo no cabe duda, me avergüenzo más cada minuto.

— ¿Sabes cocinar, Serena?

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—me preguntaron Ash, Alan y Aria; debo confesarles que desde los 9 años me he sentido atraída por la cocina, entonces mi madre me enseñó un poco. Con el tiempo me decían mis papás que comenzaba a tener una sazón única, pero mientras no lo comenten estaré.

—Y con un sazón espectacular, antes de cumplir los 20 años seguro y es mejor cocinera que su madre—no sé qué trae el mundo o mis padres contra mí, pues mi cabeza parece que quiere salir volando por culpa de tantos sonrojos.

Mis padres comenzaron a reír y mis amigos también, yo solo me acerqué a la mesa y Ash me siguió.

Después de habernos sentado: Aria su madre y yo, fuimos con mi madre a la cocina a traer la comida y servirla.

Mientras la comida era servida, como de costumbre mi padre intento comer antes que todos pero mi madre junto a su espátula, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano para que dejase de intentar comer por adelantado.

—Tú no me harías algo así, ¿Cierto Aria?—preguntó Alan a su novia con un poco de miedo, pero ella respondió con una sonrisa temible.

Una vez servida la comida, damos gracias y comenzamos a comer. El jamón, el espagueti y todo lo servido, no solo olían, sabía exquisito. A todos les gustó la comida y Alan era quien más preguntaba que había hecho yo, claramente nunca respondí, lo deje a la imaginación de ellos.

Seguro ustedes también se lo preguntan, bueno yo hice el espagueti y unas albóndigas que dejé para acompañar algunos platillos.

Miro a Ash y tal parece que le gustó mi platillo sin saber que era mío, entonces desde mi interior algo, una pequeña cosita salió; era felicidad. Me siento victoriosa, pues hay que verlo de esta manera: para un hombre lo más importante en una mujer es que sepa cocinar, yo ya se eso y a Ash le gusta, por eso creo que estoy un paso adelante para cumplir mi meta.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y todos ya habíamos comido hasta el límite. Entonces nos dividimos: nuestros padres bajaron al sótano pues ahí tienen cosas de adultos para que se diviertan; nosotros nos sentamos en la sala a platicar cosas 'X'. Ash y yo nos habíamos sentado junto a la chimenea en el piso y Alan y Aria están sentados en el sofá.

Fue un rato agradable, el calor de la chimenea nos hacía pasar mejor el momento.

Alan nos contó el cómo le pidió a Aria el ser su novia. Lo describió como algo sentimental y divertido. Puedo imaginar que así es, pues hubo un tiempo en el que Aria no me hablaba y solo parecía estar triste.

Ash nos contaba anécdotas que le sucedían mientras vivía en Kanto. Su redacción me hizo enamorarme más de él.

De tantos hombres en el mundo 'de mi edad', Ash tenía que ser quien me robara el corazón y ahora más que nunca, desearía volver a besarlo. No como en aquella vez que casi se sale todo de control: más bien un beso tierno, en donde ambos mandáramos. Un ejemplo sería el beso que tuve con Kalem, un beso así quiero.

—Serena, ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?—me preguntó Ash, yo solo gire los ojos un poco en señal de que lo pienso.

—Realmente no tengo película favorita, pero si amo la saga de Harry Potter; desde la primera película, hasta la última—respondí sin rodeos y Ash comenzó a reír sin entender el porqué.

—Gracioso, la saga de Harry Potter también es mi favorita.

— ¿En serio? Vaya que tenemos mucho en común—dije mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, luego intentaba ocultar un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas.

—Entonces se van a seguir llevando muy bien, ella tiene toda la saga tanto de libros, como de películas, en su habitación—el comentario de Aria me hizo sentir apenada, pues que Ash supiera eso me hacía sentir boba.

—Serena, te molestaría si podemos ver alguna de las películas, es que ya llevo muchos años sin verlas—la petición de mi amigo tenía una respuesta obvia.

—Claro, subamos a mi habitación entonces.

Todos juntos comenzamos a subir las escaleras, para mi esta sería la primera vez que la persona que me gusta, entre a mi habitación. O sea, digamos que yo siempre entro a la suya pero él a la mía... Ni de chiste ha entrado :v.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación, Alan y Aria toman asiento en uno de mis sillones que tengo para ver la televisión. Yo al ser una hija de dos cineastas, debo contar con una biblioteca de películas.

Cuando yo aún me encontraba en el vientre de mami, mis padres en vez de pensar si sería niño o niña, pensaban en que tan grande debía ser mi armario de filmes.

Ahora mismo me encuentro ahí, es básicamente un cuarto muy lejos de ser estrecho, en donde guardaba todas mis películas. Buscaba mi saga de Harry Potter, pero no la hallaba. Parece que me tardo, pues Ash entra al armario y se sorprende al ver tal multitud de títulos tengo guardados.

— ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a contar tus películas?—preguntó perdiendo el aliento.

—Son 325 títulos diferentes, antes los tenia ordenados de la A la Z, pero desde aquella visita de mis primos—miro al frente y comienzo a recordar ese fastidioso día; bragas volando, sostenedores quemados, fotos intimas, películas dañadas... Mejor lo olvido :'(.

—Creo que no pasó nada bonito, pues tu mirada dice mil y un cosas.

—Fue el peor día de mi vida.

—Entonces dime que necesitas para tener el mejor día de tu vida y que olvides ese—me encantaría decírselo, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea de todas; puede y esta noche haiga un cuarteto si lo digo.

—Con que encuentre mi saga, todo está bien—entregándome una sonrisa, seguimos buscando.

Entre tantos títulos, al fin las encontramos, pero después de encontrarlas, nos encontramos cara a cara.

Pero les voy a contar algo; yo esto lo tenía planeado desde que salió el sol.

Que mis padres bajaran, hablar de HP y entrar a mi armario para toparnos con algo que me encontré en el parque.

—Las encontramos.

—Tienes razón Ash, ahora hay que regresar a la habitación.

Ash miró tantito hacia arriba y cayó en la trampa.

—No podemos irnos—me tomó del brazo y me regreso a él «justo como lo planee».

— ¿Que sucede Ash?

—Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he sabido acerca de la tradición del 'muérdago', pero jamás creí toparme con uno de esos.

Ash indicó con su dedo hacia el techo, señalando un 'muérdago' colgado justo sobre nosotros.

—Ash, ¿Te atreverías a besarme? Alan y Aria están afuera.

Sin piedad, me acercó a él y me puse de puntitas mientras él se agacha un poco.

—Ya lo habíamos hecho antes, pero esta ocasión no será tan alocada y sin sentido.

Cruzó sus brazos por mi espalda y después dominó mis labios con los suyos. Un nuevo beso comenzó, me deje guiar por Ash mientras abrazaba sus brazos.

El azabache subió su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar mi cabellera corta. Enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello, mientras yo abrazaba sus músculos con mis manos. Fue el momento perfecto.

Luego de finalizar un minuto, se apartó de mí.

—Hay que procurar no volver a hacerlo, somos amigos, no novios.

Un poco decepcionada, asiento y salimos del armario de filmes uniéndonos con mis amigos nuevamente.

Luego de ese día, el tiempo comenzó a correr como Flash. No paraba. Al fin había pasado un año desde que conocí a Ash y el tiempo volvió a correr.

Finalicé mi primer año en la secundaria y Kalem había regresado, ahora éramos amigos y nada más, luego el tiempo volvió a correr.

Al fin cumplí 13 años. Ash y Kalem no volvieron a pelear y seguíamos siendo amigos los tres, luego el tiempo volvió a volar y cumplimos dos años de conocernos Ash y yo.

* * *

 **~4.1 Delia :c**

 **POV Narrador.**

En una mañana fría y sin nada que hacer, Ash se levantó para ir a hacer ejercicio, pero algo no le permitía salir de la casa.

Recordó que hoy era cumpleaños de su madre y tenía que hablar con ella por teléfono y felicitarla. Ash quiere demasiado a su madre, pero él sabía perfectamente que una vez hablando con ella, los primeros temas a tratar serían; prometidos, herencia y nietos.

El joven sabía bien lo que quería, pero su madre no lo dejaba.

A la edad de 10 años, Ash entendió bien cuál era su pasión, pero su madre al tener varias cosas para heredar y él siendo hijo único; debería tomar responsabilidad de los negocios familiares. Esta fue una decisión que no quería tomar o considerar si quiera Ash, pues donde quedaban todos esos consejos que dejan en la escuela. Siempre deben decirte o apoyarte con «debes seguir tus sueños hasta el final y dejes que nadie se interponga en ellos», en su vida, en su historia, en su argumento, no existía esa opción.

Pero por otro lado estaba Serena, esa pequeña niña mucho menor que él, hace que ese sentimiento de superioridad crezca. Siente que esa niña lo admira demasiado, siendo así; no dejaría que su 'admiradora' se decepcione de él.

Alzó el teléfono y marcó al número de su madre.

Después de un rato, la madre del joven respondió al teléfono; había algo raro en ella, no hablaba ni respondía a la llamada, Ash se sintió nervioso pues cada vez que su madre responde así significa que habrá una discusión.

— ¿Me harás esperar tanto tiempo aquí como esperar a que te decidas a regresar?

El tono de su madre era inquietante, Ash inmediatamente tenía que pensar en algo, un argumento que no haga enojar a su madre.

—Yo solo, quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños madre, espero poder verte pronto...—interrumpido por un grito estruendoso, aleja la bocina y sigue escuchando el parloteo.

— ¡Claro que nos veremos pronto! Tenemos que discutir detalles de tu boda, necesito que regreses para que veas a detalle la administración de cada uno de los negocios.

—Madre ya te he dicho una y otra vez que no me casaré con Misty y mucho menos administraré los negocios—con un tono firme, se levanta de aquella banca en la que se encontraba sentado Ash—. Ya te he dicho mil y un veces que quiero ser un diseñador de videojuegos.

—Cuando olvidarás ese estúpido sueño, jamás lo lograrás y es algo que no pueden heredar tus hijos.

—Lo sé mamá, pero yo quiero convertirme en eso—entonces paró de hablar un momento y espero a que su madre tampoco lo hiciera—. No es que quiera abandonar lo que tú haces, pero esto es algo que me apasiona hacer, se supone que trabajar sea algo divertido, no monótono.

Se volvió a sentar y comenzó a jugar con el cable del teléfono.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé. Pero quiero que comprendas que yo lo único que quiero es mantenerte cerca de mí, no lejos. Por eso quiero que te cases con Misty, mientras más cerca te tenga; mejor, no quiero que me abandones como tu padre lo hizo, como mi padre lo hizo... Como mis hermanos lo hicieron.

Conteniéndose las lágrimas tanto Ash como Delia, la madre de Ash, posaron de manera conectada, su mano en su pecho, ambos sabían que de esta forma se conectaban y sentían más sentimientos encontrados que de lo normal.

— ¿Te he platicado de Serena?

Alegrando el momento o más bien, rompiendo el silencio, Ash comienza a hablar.

—Todo el tiempo hijo, pero yo no quiero que busques a alguien que te aleje de...

—...ti. Lo sé, pero no es que me guste o la vea de esa manera, bueno tal vez sí. Es complicado, su padre me ayudaría a desarrollar mi primer videojuego, pero lo único que necesito es que tú me apoyes, el señor me ha hablado muchas veces acerca de iniciar mi producción, pero sin tu permiso yo no... Lo haría.

—No sigas—rompiendo en llanto, la madre de Ash jadea por la bocina—. Por favor, solo te pido que intentes la vida que yo te brindo, si no te gusta, te daré mi consentimiento pero por favor, regresa a casa.

El oír a su madre suplicar por la bocina, hace sentir a Ash como un monstruo. El ama a su madre, pero no aporta nada para ayudarla. Solo le crea más problemas.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo de una manera fría y descontenta mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, el joven ha decidido comenzar a intentar darle una oportunidad a la vida que le brinda su madre.

De mismo modo, toma su celular y manda un mensaje a Misty; «necesito verte» decía el mensaje.

Luego de un rato, respondió la chica he hizo que fuera a su casa inmediatamente.

Una brisa cubrió al barrio. Las nubes se hicieron grises y turbias. Una tormenta se aproximaba.

Cuando la lluvia se hizo más presente, Misty había llegado a la casa de Ash. Tocó la puerta, de ese modo el azabache procedería a abrir, pero nota una mirada que nunca había conocido en él la chica de cabello naranja.

« ¿Te encuentras bien?» Fue la primera pregunta que lanzó la chica, pues Ash tenía una mirada pesada, como si quisiera asaltar a alguien.

— ¿Que te hace pensar en eso? Solo quería hablar de algo contigo.

La invitó a tomar asiento en su sofá.

—Mientras sea acerca del matrimonio, estoy dispuesta, de otra cosa no tengo interés alguno.

—Bueno, yo solo quería pedirte que intentemos algo. Solo por un tiempo, tal vez un mes, o dos, no lo sé.

La chica miró bien a Ash y pensó en algo, una propuesta.

—A menos que tengamos cercanía, hay que intentarlo.

El azabache se quedó perplejo ante tal petición, pero si eso hacía que iniciaran una relación, se casara con ella, tuviera que tomar el control de los negocios de su madre y así verla contenta; lo haría.

La chica al ver que no había ninguna reacción inmediata de su compañero, se dio vuelta indignada.

Pero el joven decidió aceptar mientras tomaba de la cintura a la muchacha y esta solo reaccionaba a su acción pero antes de que ella gritara, Ash besó a Misty y se apropió de su cuerpo.

Subieron a la habitación de Ash sumamente excitados y cerraron la puerta.

El joven comenzaba a despertar después de una larga cuesta, luego sintió como su cuerpo estaba de lo mejor, pero no su conciencia.

Se sentía bien pues había tenido relaciones con una mujer, pero su conciencia le jugaba nuevos sentimientos: arrepentimiento ya que no amaba a Misty y solo lo hizo por prejuicio; culpabilidad pues que iba a decir Serena, que diría Clemont, su mejor amigo, pero no menos importante: ¿Qué piensa de sí mismo?

Sacude su cabeza y sale de la cama, desnudo y alejando a la muchacha dormida a su costado.

Entra a la ducha, con el agua tal vez pensaría mejor.

Al salir, se da cuenta de que todo sigue igual, no hay ningún cambio. Entonces sale del baño y observa que Misty está despertando. Seguro ella ya lo ha de haber visto completo, entonces se quita la toalla y comienza a ponerse ropa.

La muchacha comienza a ruborizarse al ver a Ash desnudo por completo, entonces se tapa con la colcha.

Ash vio la acción de la chica, pero no hace nada para intentar llamarla, es más; se sale de la habitación.

La chica se pone ropa de igual modo y baja pues fue ya hace buen rato que bajó Ash.

Una vez abajo puede oler como Ash estaba terminando de hacer un poco de comer, eran huevos revueltos para ser específicos. La chica se acerca y saluda al otro, pero no le hace caso.

Sin entender lo que pasaba, toma del hombro al joven azabache.

— ¿Que te sucede mi amor?

Dijo besando la espada desnuda de Ash.

—No me llames así, lo lamento pero no va a funcionar.

Sorprendida, lo vuelve hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no funcionara? Solo tuvimos sexo, eso no dice nada del futuro.

Apagando la Ash toma a Misty de la cintura y comienza a apartarla de él.

—No es eso, simplemente cometí el error de intentar algo contigo.

—Ash, no toleraré que juegues conmigo.

—No lo haré, solo come conmigo y luego sepultemos esto y que nadie jamás lo sepa.

Indignada, Misty aceptó y ambos comieron gustosamente.

* * *

 **~4.2 Mentira actual :^(**

Creo que no les había contado que me encanta el clima frío. La lluvia de este día era perfecta. No tenía clases pues era domingo y mis padres dormían juntos.

Siempre aprovechaba para ver películas pero para estos momentos, ver 'Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban' era un deleite.

El momento perfecto. Lluvia torrencial, 4 de la tarde, habitación cómoda y tibia, una película especial y como la cereza del pastel; frituras :3.

Aquel día que navidad que Ash y yo nos besamos, el me declaró que al igual que yo, la tercera película de " Harry Potter" era su favorita.

Creo que somos la pareja perfecta *u*.

O al menos eso creía cuando bajé las escaleras y salí por un momento para tirar mi basura completa de la habitación.

Cuando encesté la basura en el bote miré a la casa de Ash, entonces la vi salir con el cabello desarreglado: Misty. Cualquiera pensaría una locura así pero después de ver a Ash con un pantalón de pijama puesto y sin playera y recién bañado, daba las expectativas.

Me escondí detrás del pilar de madera de mi casa, entonces ella se despedía de él y noté que aún estaba descalza y la lluvia había parado para su suerte.

Luego se me rompió el corazón al ver como ella besaba a Ash y él correspondía. No lo pude tolerar, corrí a mi habitación negándome a lo que había visto.

Me cubrí con la colcha por completo y repetí la misma palabra una y otra vez; "debo de estar soñando".

Después de un rato me hundí en llanto y dormí el resto del día y la noche.

Luego, cada día que lo veía, inventaba cualquier pretexto para evitar que me hablase. Notó mi lejanía hacia él y no me importó cuantas veces me buscara, no le volví a hablar.

Cada mañana en mi puerta, encontraba una caja de chocolates con su nombre, pero ni me los comía y los olvidaba.

Me hice en una persona completamente monótona para él, si hacia un chiste; me alejaba. Si hacia malabares: me dormía.

Y así fue por seis meses más. Fue tanto nuestro distanciamiento, que Ash lo único que hacía era buscar mi mirada o mi padre hablaba conmigo, claro que nunca hice caso de sus palabras, pues nada es más doloroso que ver como el amor de tu vida, de tu infancia, de todo tu ser; ya estaba acostándose con alguien.

De ese modo, llegamos a la actualidad.

—Serena dime, ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

—Porque me seguiré enamorando de algo que no podré tener.

—No te entiendo, ¿Que intentas decir?

Abrí la puerta y liberé todo lo que llevo dentro.

—No lo entiendes idiota, estoy enamorada de ti, te amo Ash, te he amado desde el día en que te conocí.

—Pero que dices Serena, eres como mi hermana, no haría eso con mi hermana.

No tiene piedad, Ash sigue atacándome con esas palabras que jamás quise escuchar de su boca.

—No sigas Ash, entiéndelo, te amo... Te amo—me aferré a abrazarlo, no lo solté por ningún motivo.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Era mi padre quien estaba siendo acompañado por mi madre, estaban asustados.

No sé cuál fue el motivo, pero creo que comprendieron la situación actual y se fueron.

—Oye enserio no te enojes—lentamente me apartó de él para verme de frente—. No es mi culpa que...

— ¡¿Que no es tu culpa?! Tú dices que no, pero yo sé que sí, es tu culpa el enamorarme y el haberte acostado con esa mujer.

— ¿Mujer? No sé a lo que te refieres.

—Me refiero a Misty, te acostaste con ella y lo sabes perfectamente.

—No sé cómo lo supiste, pero ya debes de comportarte así, creo que lo sabes y si no, yo te lo recordaré: no te pertenezco Serena, yo puedo elegir con quien acostarme y con quién no.

Con furia, lo golpeo en el pecho varias veces.

— ¿Dices que esos besos que me diste no son nada? Por favor Ash, ¿Acaso me quieres lejos de ti?

Lo deje de golpear y con lágrimas aún, lo miré a los ojos.

—Claro que no, eres alguien especial para mí.

Me puse se puntillas y me sujete a su cuello.

— ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de ser la mujer indicada Ash? Dímelo.

Entonces bajó la mirada y se apagó su ánimo.

Le llamé varias veces, pero no tuve éxito. Estaba perdido en sus sentimientos, luego se puso de rodillas y yo igual lo hice.

Tome de su rostro y lo hice mirarme, sus ojos cafés reflejaban tristeza, no me agrada nada verlo triste.

—Ash sabes que yo, no importa cómo, te puedo ayudar, solo habla.

Sin éxito alguno, acerque mis labios a los suyos y le implanté un beso en los labios e hice que mis manos se perdieran en su cabello. Él aceptó mis caricias y luego, continuó acariciándome de igual modo.

La forma en que me besaba, sus caricias, es como si me estuviera aceptando, no solo a mí: mis sentimientos.

Luego me aparté para ver sus ojos reprimidos y algo llorosos.

—Serena, debo confesar que igual me gustas, pero tu edad es la que...

—Nos impide, lo sé—terminé la frase y entonces muestro una mueca—. Mi madre un día me dijo que la edad no importa, lo que importa es el amor.

—Tu madre es única, al igual que toda tu familia.

—Puedes unirte, solo acepta.

—Lo haría Serenita, pero hay algo que debo decirte—me miró extenuante y luego tomo aire—. Aunque no esperaba esta pelea, solo quiero decirte que debo de irme.

No comprendí sus palabras, luego tomó de mis manos y comenzó a organizar sus palabras para hablar.

—Mi madre quiere que administre sus negocios por un tiempo y como sabrás, me he graduado de la preparatoria.

—Y no hay forma de que esto se logre.

—Te equivocas—alcé la vista pues me daba esperanzas—. Serena te prometo que volveré, no sé por cuanto tiempo me iré, pueden se años, incluso más, pero prométeme que el día en que regrese tú estarás soltera aún.

Llena de felicidad, siento como en mi estómago se mueven miles de mariposas, Ash me quiere como su novia.

—Te lo prometo Ash, mientras tú me prometas lo mismo.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al borde de volver a llorar, respiré para responder.

—Travesura realizada—entonces lo volví a besar—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—En la noche—dijo satisfactoriamente mientras alzaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque quisiéramos besarnos, mis padres nos hablaron y tuvimos que aclarar todo el bullicio.

Una vez explicada la situación, mi padre le dio una bofetada a Ash por hacerme sufrir, luego le dio otra por besarme y por último, lo abrazó.

Seguimos charlando hasta que llegó la hora de despedirnos.

Nos situamos afuera de su casa, subiendo sus pertenencias al taxi en el que se iba a ir. Toma de mi mano, y me promete una vez más que regresará por mí y que si fuese de su consentimiento; nos casaríamos.

Una vez aclarado todo, nos abrazamos una última vez, luego nos besamos aunque mi padre se molestó, pero era esa nuestra despedida.

Desde el horizonte lo vi perderse, el taxi de color amarillo ya no estaba y esa fue mi despedida, no sé cuánto tiempo pase, 2 años, tal vez 3 hasta pueden ser 4; pero mis labios, mis sentimientos... yo le pertenezco.

Exacto querido diario, te lo has de suponer. Estas últimas dos horas han sido eternas, parece como si hubiesen pasado dos meses ya, ahora sé que esto no será nada fácil.


	5. Regreso

—¡Estúpido, nos abandonaste!

—No amigos, yo...

—¡Cállate traidor, nos dejaste muchas incógnitas! Ahora no sabemos que pasará con la loli Serena, ni con Alan, no con el reino de Lumiouse. Abandonaste tus historias.

—Por supuesto que no, es que obtuve empleo.

—...

—Así es amigos:

Miren, no es que haya abandonado los fics, simplemente estaba ocupado siendo esclavizado por un jefe corrupto y siendo parte del sistema administrativo de corrupción mexicana... perdón, no es así. Simple, tuve empleo y no tenía tiempo de escribir, pero en ese lapso, pude leer unos libros, ver unas películas, series, comics, anime, etc. para que me ayudara a terminar cada uno de mis historias, pero de mismo modo, no me daba el tiempo para poder actualizar. Pero, de algún modo, no sé cual, pero fui despedido y pues, me tienen de vuelta.

No doy tiempos específicos, pero no tardo en actualizar cada una de mis historias, pero por el momento les dejo este aviso. Como saben, Emprendiendo una nueva aventura está próxima a culminar, al igual que El amor de una loli, por ello es que les daré más importancia a esas dos y mi fic, Mi verdadero amor, lo terminaré después, pero créanme que valdrá la pena.

Cualquier duda, hagan mela saber en un comentario y cuando actualice, me encargaré de solucionarla.

Nos vemos muy pronto.

—¡YAY!


	6. Kanto, un lugar no tan hermoso

**Hola chicos, he vuelto de mi muerte. Lo sé, me fui bastante tiempo y tampoco haré promesas ya que, suelo no tener mucho tiempo y no puedo estar con mis historias todo el tiempo. En serio lo siento, no quise hacerlos esperar tanto. Pero, gracias a todos sus comentarios, me he inspirado a poder culminar este episodio. Espero de verdad que les agrade el capítulo, aunque de verdad lo necesitaba. Descubrí cosas nuevas que no conocía de mi Ash adulto. De verdad que quedé sorprendido de lo mucho que le hace profundizar a su historia, pero es un mini fic, no es muy largo.**

 **Ya estamos a tan solo 1 episodio de que la loli Serena acabe, pero antes de ello y de comenzar el episodio, responderé a sus comentarios del episodio anterior y las dudas que me dejaron en el aviso que puse:**

* * *

 **: Muchas gracias amigo y pues, que bueno que te guste. Solo que te diré un secreto (no le hecho muchas ganas a ésta historia). Espero verte por mis demás historias pronto. Pues, no contestaré ninguna pregunta ya en el siguiente episodio, solo dejaré el episodio final.**

 **Gigabarto.24: Gracias compañero y por supuesto que les regalaré un buen final. También, si te interesa, lee lo que dejaré hasta el final del fic. Sé que te hará llorar.**

 **Joymax: No, ella se quedó en Kalos y nunca regresó a Kanto. Pero si tiene un novio que en verdad la quiere. No diré nombres, solo que en verdad ama a Misty.**

 **Nixo: Amigo, henos aquí con el penúltimo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Exclusivo**

* * *

 **ReverseAsh: Amigo. Desde mi fanfic "Perdóname", vienes hablando mal de mis historias. No te gustó, pues simple, no te gustó. Si ves los reviews, a todos les gusta y el que a ti no, no te da el derecho de decirme que va mal en mi historia. Además, no entendiste ni un porcentaje de la narrativa de la historia. No te la diré, sino que debes darte cuenta de eso tú mismo, claro, si tus ojos te permiten leerlo o más bien, tu orgullo. Ahora, no sé de donde sacas que mis historias son buenas, yo solo escribo y público, no hago más. Pues, esto lo hago como pasatiempo, no por otra cosa pues tengo una vida fuera de esto. De verdad, tengo esa duda.**

* * *

 **" Comentarios del aviso "**

* * *

 **KRT215: Amigo, te voy a dar un spoiler: le hace el Kamazutra ;)**

 **Gigabarto.24: Amigo, déjame deciros que, en efectivo, he encontrado un nuevo empleo mejor que el otro. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación y bueno, si gustas pasar al final del fic, hay unas cosas que deben saber y sé que les dolerá.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo chicos, y bueno, les pido de favor que a los que les interese, vayan al final del fic, dejaré un nuevo aviso que también publicaré en los demás fics que tengo.**

* * *

 **5.1 ~ Kanto, un lugar no tan hermoso.**

Desde su regreso de Kalos, Ash no sabía que pensar. Su amiga menor, por muchos años, estaba enamorada de él; pero más intrigante era el saber que él mismo, también lo estaba.

Era un enigma, pero cuando recalcaba bien las ideas en su espacio, podía entender las cosas de mejor manera. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella, se sentía feliz, contento, de mil y un maneras, todo lo contrario, al estar con Misty. Le fatigaba estar con ella, bastante irritante, celosa al máximo, de un genio que nadie aguanta. Sin embargo, su dinero hacía que su madre le diera preferencia a ella antes que otra mujer.

Pero después de unos días para adelante, se ha dado cuenta de algo muy importante: ya no le importaba eso. Planteándolo del modo romántico; Ash está enamorado de Serena, él solo tiene que administrar las cosas de su madre hasta encontrar un sucesor, podría demorar años, para entonces, Serena será una mujer y nada ni nadie podrá decirle nada. Un método bastante efectivo, que sin duda no puede fallar.

—No has dicho nada desde que llegaste, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

Su madre hablaba, de algún modo se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos.

—En nada, solo es que, el viaje te deja exhausto.

Comentarios vagos harían que su madre deje de molestar. Después centró su mirada la ventana de su izquierda. El cristal polarizado del auto, no dejaba ver bien el día, aunque para ser sinceros, no era del todo bonito.

—En el tiempo que estés aquí, vas a aprender a administrar el restaurant y la tienda. Como sabes, ya tenemos más de 12 sucursales, cada una de ellas tiene trabajadores, pero no solo laboras como jefe, también estás en el papel de recursos humanos, así que tienes muchas cosas por aprender.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—No sería tan complicado si de mínimo hubieses estudiado un poco de recursos humanos, o administración de empresas.

—Pues sabes perfectamente que nada de eso me gusta.

—Nada de lo que te quiero heredar te agrada.

Cerrando sus ojos, frunce el ceño y recuenta sus palabras. Cinco palabras, solo eso necesita. Su madre se siente furiosa, pero triste a la vez, si se queda callado, hará que esto terminé en una plática emocional acerca de la historia del negocio familiar. Ash es astuto, puede pensar en algo rápido, solo que no sabe que decir.

—Encontré a una chica allá.

No era el resultado que esperaba, pero es algo efectivo.

—Mientras no sea acerca de Misty, no hablemos de ese tema.

—Se llama Serena, es un poco más joven que yo, pero creo que te agradará.

—No Ash, sabes mejor que nadie por qué escogí a Misty para ti. Hasta el día que me presentes a alguien con la misma posición que ella, te podré dejar en paz.

Ash no sabía si enojarse, o dejar la plática muerta. Pero viendo cómo van las cosas, decide irse por el camino sencillo.

Los hermosos paisajes de Pueblo Paleta sin duda le traen bellos recuerdos, infantiles en su gran mayoría. Solo que el rostro de Serena, no le permitía seguir en sus recuerdos.

Su simpatía, su forma de ser, su agradable compañía son el motivo por el cual regresará a Kalos. No puede terminar de entender cómo es que una niña pudo robarle su corazón, pero él cree en el destino y si el destino le puso a Serena en su camino; haría caso omiso de él.

— ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? Es sencillo hijo, tu papel se rota como líder de nuestras sucursales "24/7".

— ¿24/7?

—Nosotros laboramos las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año. Por eso debes comprender un poco de nuestro funcionamiento.

— ¿Qué clase de funcionamiento?

—Nuestro sistema hijo, debes a aprender todo acerca del funcionamiento interno de nuestras sucursales. Antes de tomar mi puesto, tu estarás a cargo de traer nuevos reclutas. Verás, al ser una empresa de gran funcionamiento laboral, es muy difícil que nuestros empleados decidan quedarse, pues sienten un ambiente muy pesado. Sin embargo, en tu trabajo debes persuadir y convencer al recluta.

—Pues es un trabajo de 24 horas, los siete días de la semana, es obvio que van a querer huir de este empleo.

—No estás poniendo demasiada atención hijo.

Dentro de la oficina de su madre, Ash lograba ver todos los reconocimientos que le han dado. Todos y cada uno con el nombre de Delia, escritos en un papel grueso y guardados en marcos de cristal.

¿Sería capaz de ser como su madre? Mirándolo desde otra perspectiva: su madre era buena en lo que hacía, pero no estaba seguro si él llegaría a hacer lo mismo que ella o arruinaría todo lo que ella se ha esforzado en tener.

El trabajo de su madre no le fastidiaba, lo que le fastidiaba era el hecho de que su madre quiera controlar su vida de mil maneras. Quiere elegir con quien se case, que trabajo debe tomar, hasta que ropa debe usar. Tal vez, con un poco de planteamiento materno; se pudiese entender realmente que su madre no quiere que se aleje. Es una teoría muy convincente, pero hasta que no la compruebe, debe estar al tanto con el trabajo que le ha encargado su madre.

 **2 meses después.**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, justo después de la hora de comida. Unos jóvenes, de no menos de 20 años, estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de espera. Estaban a punto de entrar a una entrevista de trabajo, no sabían cómo reaccionar: para unos era su primer empleo, para otros un reintegra miento al mundo laboral, pero todos emanaban la misma estética; nervios.

Luego, un sonido de zapatos comenzaba a escucharse, no sabían de qué se trataba, pero por dentro, sus ideas de ser el encargado de recursos humanos, los ponía aún más nerviosos. Intentaron no tener miedo, guardar sus emociones hasta ver al hombre.

—Buenas tardes.

Impresionado con lo que vieron, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y quedarse boquiabiertos. Un chico, tal vez de su edad, un poco mayor, un poco menor, pero sin dudas era muy joven para ser de recursos humanos.

—Mi nombre Ash Ketchum, los atenderé en estos momentos. Quiero suponer que ustedes son los nuevos reclutas que han dejado solicitud de empleo, ¿no es así?

Todos asintieron.

—Bueno, comencemos las entrevistas.

Un joven alza la mano, Ash le cede la palabra.

— ¿Será aquí las entrevistas y todos juntos?

— ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso?

—No, era solo una duda. No se enfade.

—Es más fácil que Leonardo DiCaprio acepte que compró el oscar, a que yo me enfade amigo.

Todos sonrieron y soltaron una risa, después sacaron unos documentos.

—No es necesario que saquen esos documentos, serán preguntas rápidas.

De ese modo, Ash comenzó a hablar con todos. Preguntaba cosas principales, como; ¿Dónde viven? ¿Cuál es su tiempo de transporte hasta allá? En fin, una infinidad de preguntas para ver qué tan capacitados están.

—…de ser 7, salen 2. Felicidades amigos, están contratados.

Dos jóvenes, uno de 18 y otro de 20, están más que contentos por la noticia; después de haber respondido esas preguntas, haber resuelto ese examen, todo valió la pena.

Saliendo de la oficina en donde estaban, Ash por detrás, miraba que ya era de noche. Luego posó su mano al frente y miró la hora. Su reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche. Era obvio que se había tardado toda su tarde con esos chicos, pero nada le llenaba más de satisfacción el haber contratado a nuevos reclutas.

Luego su teléfono comenzó a vibrar; su madre le estaba llamando.

— ¿Qué tal ha estado la entrevista?

—Pues, lo mismo de siempre. Aunque esta vez, tuve que regresar a la gran mayoría, no servían como operadores.

—Buscaban un trabajo exclusivo, ¿no es así?

—Como todos, creían que solo era estar detrás de la caja y listo.

—Te entiendo, también lidié con personas como esas, pero desde un principio se les dice que su trabajo es de operador.

—Así es, oye madre, saldré a caminar un rato, quien sabe, tal vez me valla a cenar a algún lado.

—Está bien hijo, te veo en la casa.

Metió su celular al pentalón, luego se detuvo de su pequeña caminata. Se encontraba en un parque; mientras hablaba con su madre, caminaba un poco y ahí fue a parar.

A lo lejos, encontró una banca y tomó asiento. Luego, cerró los ojos e imaginó que estaba de vuelta en Kalos. Por un momento, se encontraba de nuevo en la casa de Serena, con sus padres y sus amigos de ella. Era como una familia, ya se sentía parte de ella. Por eso lucharía hasta el final para regresar a su lado.

Pero antes de eso, debía continuar con el trabajo de su madre. Debía aprender todo lo que le encomendó. Todo eso lo hace, porque quiere ser un buen hijo.

 **Varios años después.**

Silencio. Paz. Tranquilidad, todo eso y más, era lo que disfrutaba. Ash no encontraba algo más reconfortante que eso, el estar acostado en su cama, disfrutando de la mañana él solo sin ni un ruido; solo que olvidaba una simple cosa.

En su escritorio, el sonido ensordecedor de su teléfono, lo hizo levantarse de la cama. Frotándose sus parpados hinchados, toma de su celular y responde a la llamada.

—Hijo, buenos días, espero y hayas iniciado un bonito día, espero y no lo hayas olvidado.

— ¿Olvidar qué?

—Lo olvidaste.

—Claro que no… solo que, por las dudas, ¿qué no olvidé?

—Por supuesto que sí lo olvidaste, feliz cumpleaños hijo. Espero y no hayas olvidado que hoy cumples 22 años hijo.

—Espera un momento—se impresionó tanto, que hizo olvidara muy rápido el sueño y mostró una gran sonrisa—, no puede ser, no creo que hoy sea…

—Si Ash, hoy cumples 22, no lo puedes negar.

—No es eso, sino que es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

—Si lo sé, aún recuerdo cuando tenía 15.

—Hijo, creo que será mejor no vayas a trabajar el día de hoy, yo te suplanto.

—Gracias mamá, en serio, gracias. Solo pasaré a la oficina rápido por unas cosas.

—Claro. Cuídate hijo.

Colgó el teléfono y de manera inmediata, tendió la cama y se vistió.

Vestido con un pantalón café, camisa azul marino y zapatos cafés oscuros. Se miró al espejo; su altura ya no era comparada, antes podía verse y veía a un chico de 1,74, ahora sobre el espejo puede visualizar a un adulto de 1,80.

Pero, mientras más se veía, no podía dejar de pensar que algo le hacía falta. ¿Pero que era? No lo sabía. Por más que rebuscaba en su mente, no lograba nada. Ahora solo le quedaba continuar con su día.

—Buenos días jefe, feliz cumpleaños.

De cabello azul, simpática sonrisa y una gran persona, así como trabajadora. Se trataba de Dawn, la secretaría de Ash. Ella fue contratada por el mismo, un día que comenzó a contratar personal de secretaria. La antigua era todo caso, que la llevó a su irrevocable despido.

—Gracias Dawn, e igualmente buenos días.

— ¿Viene a trabajar en su cumpleaños?

—No, lo que sucede es que vengo por unas cosas.

—Ah, entiendo, esas cosas.

—Exacto, solo es rápido.

—Muy bien, pase señor.

El carisma de Dawn, hizo sonreír al joven. Solo que, al escucharla, su buena manera de tratarlo, su sonrisa; era algo conocido. No sabía a qué estaba intentando recodar, pero era sin dudas algo muy importante como para estar dentro de su cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba en un restaurante, comiendo de manera agradable un delicioso desayuno. Mirando a parte su computadora, retocaba detalles acerca de su guion. Aunque la trama le gustaba; no veía que fuera algo que a las compañías les agradase querer tener en su catálogo de juegos.

No, ahora debía ponerse a pulir esos detalles que harán cambiar de opinión; tanto a él, como para un futuro no muy distante. Luego, de manera casual, observa a su buen amigo Brock entrar al mismo restaurant.

—Creí que la tradición era que un cumpleañero no debía trabajar en su día especial—comentó de manera elocuente Brock, mientras que Ash se levantaba de su silla y sonreía al ver a su amigo—. Feliz cumpleaños amigo.

Ambos muchachos se abrazaron amistosamente y luego se separaron.

—Gracias amigo, pero no solo estoy haciendo unos detalles de un proyecto.

—Que bien amigo. Dime, ¿Cuántos años cumples?

—22 amigo, ni un año más, ni un año menos… bueno, tal vez menos sí.

—Que conveniente quitarte años, pero déjame decirte que pareces de 23.

—Dije años menos, no más.

Ambos comenzaron a soltar carcajadas, luego se sentaron a platicar de cosas adultas. Más por el estilo de cosas del trabajo.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos; Ash notó la presencia de una cabellera color rubio-miel. ¿Por qué ese color le era muy conocido? No conocía el porqué, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que algo se le estaba saltando.

Más tarde, después de haber terminado de desayunar fue a su casa. Estuvo la mayor parte del día ahí encerrado.

En la semana, cuando trabaja; lo que más desea con todo su corazón, era poder estar a solas en su casa para poder escribir cosas.

—Veamos, revisemos nuevamente. Habrá batallas entre entrenadores, luego gimnasios para poder obtener medallas, pero lo que no sé aún es, ¿Qué harán con esas medallas? Aj, si tan solo estuviera Serena aquí…

Las pupilas se le dilataron, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su lapicero se fue al piso. No sabía cómo expresar esa satisfacción de gloria pues; al fin recordó por qué sentía que algo hacía falta en su vida y porqué esa cabellera rubio-miel, se le hizo tan familiar. Recordó por primera vez después de tantos años a esa pequeña niña que se robó su corazón.

Luego, sacó una calculadora y un calendario. Luego puso a disposición lo más importante de todo; su memoria.

Hizo cuentas de su edad; cuando se fue tenía al menos 13 años, mientras que él 18. Haciendo una suma rápida, contaba con 5 años más que Serena, pero, ¿Cuál era su cumpleaños?

Ahora que al fin la recordó, debía llegar en una fecha especial para poder sorprenderla. Ahora mismo está en el mes de marzo, pero no recordaba en qué fecha cumplía ella años.

No lo encontraba. Repasó y repasó en su cabeza y no lograba dar con esa fecha. Hasta que pensó en algo mucho mejor. Decidió regresar a Kalos de una vez por todas, solo que la puerta llamaba ahora mismo.

No tardó ni dos segundos en ir a la puerta y la abrió; era ella, su madre, con un rostro de orgullo y felicidad viendo a su hijo de ya 22 años. Solo que Ash ahora tenía que partir de inmediato.

—Hola hijo, que bueno verte.

—Igualmente madre, pero debo dejarte, debo partir de inmediato a Kalos.

— ¿Kalos? ¿Pero, por qué?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, excelente si me dejas agregar—Ash hizo entrar a su madre y luego corrió de inmediato a sentarla en el sofá—. Hace unos años, cuando regresé de Kalos, te platiqué acerca de una chica, bueno, solo te comenté.

—Hijo, deja de divagar, quiero que seas directo, me estás comenzando a asustar.

—No hay nada que temer mamá. Solo quiero decir que he recordado a una chica de la que estoy enamorado y voy a regresar a Kalos por ella.

—¡Estás demente hijo! Es una locura, han pasado 4 años desde ese día, no sabes si sigue soltera.

—Mamás, cuando yo la conocí era muy diferente conmigo, luego antes de regresar a Kanto, me enteré acerca de su amor hacia mí y del mío hacia ella. Madre, era un amor mutuo, no puedes evitar eso.

—Lo sé hijo, pero… cuando te di la oportunidad de casarte con Misty la desperdiciaste, ella era una gran candidata.

—No madre, no la era. Solo veías el dinero de por medio, nunca mi felicidad.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, Delia se percató de algo muy importante. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso. Probablemente, sea lo mejor para su hijo. Si el ir a buscar a una chica que él ama le hace feliz, lo dejará; pero ¿A qué costo?

—No regresaras después de esto, ¿verdad?

El chico no entendió las palabras de su madre, pero si notó que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

—Oye, no te pongas triste. Sé, que dejaré el trabajo a un lado, pero no a ti. Esto solo será un hasta pronto, no un adiós.

—No es eso, sino que, al fin veré a mi hijo dejar la casa como se debe. No a irse a vivir solo, sin nadie quien lo vea, sino que ahora va en busca de su pareja.

Ambos se sintieron muy felices por el momento; uno por el crecimiento y el otro, por la aceptación de su madre. Ahora solo lo que hacía falta era comenzar a hacer las maletas que una joven de 17 años la está esperando en Kalos desde hace 4 años y medio.

* * *

 **Bueno, como los cité chicos, tengo un anuncio muy importante que decir. Abandonaré los fanfic de Pokémon. Esto debido a que me vinieron ideas para otros y fic cortos, pero de igual forma, una vez finalizados, me despediré del portal de Fanfiction para irme a Wattpad a hacer cosas originales. Así es amigos, los voy a abandonar muy pronto. No quisiera hacerlo, pero mi mente me da ideas para más allá que un fanfic. Lo lamento de verdad. No puedo ni despedirme ya que les confieso que escribo esto llorando. Me he encariñado con este perfil, pero ahora debo dejar esto a un lado para ver mi futuro. Cuídense chicos.**

 **P.D: No responderé a comentarios en el siguiente capítulo. No quiero hacer esto más duro de lo que ya es.**


	7. El Final: Primera Parte

**_El final: Primera parte._**

 ** _Odio, frustración y amor._**

* * *

 **7.1~La gran espera**

Hay en ocasiones, que las personas encuentran a alguien tan especial y no la sueltan. A esa persona, se adhieren fuertemente con un sentimiento extremadamente intenso, que los hace inseparables. Sin embargo, llega un momento dado en el cual deben alejarse.

Justo ahí es cuando la persona que inició con ese sentimiento, decae fuertemente y todo lo que hacía bien, todo lo que amaba; se derrumba.

Esa es la historia de Serena, una joven de 19 años que está a la espera de una persona a la que ha amado desde los 12 y prometió regresar a sus brazos, pero hasta la fecha… no lo ha hecho.

Pero detrás de eso sucedió algo, una trágica larga historia.

Todo inició esa noche en la partida de Ash. Serena miró ese taxi que se alejaba con lentitud y la gran sonrisa que enamoró a más de un chico, despareció.

Sus padres intentaron consolarla, pero nada funcionó. Fue entonces que tomó una libreta y recordó a detalle cada uno de los sucesos que la llevaron a enamorarse de él.

Al día siguiente, se levantó intentando creer que sería un día común, como cualquier otro. Luego bajo las escaleras y miró a su padre, lo saludo y luego a su madre.

Para ese entonces, ella tenía el uniforme puesto ya, pues debía ir a la escuela. Inició una plática normal con sus padres, para luego terminar su desayuno y marcharse a la escuela.

Y comenzaron a correr los días. Nada era igual, Kalem era distinto con ella, no intentaba decirle algún piropo o guiñarle el ojo, pero se llevaban de maravilla.

Luego estaba Aria, su mejor amiga hasta el final de los días. Nunca la abandonó y ella vio avanzar su relación con Alan. Un tanto agresiva, pero fiel y amorosa. Jamás había un momento en el que no viera a Aria besar a Alan; y Alan besar a Aria.

Todos sus amigos siguieron creciendo con alguien a lado, pero ella no. Y jamás lo haría si no era Ash.

Luego llegó una nueva etapa para su vida, algo que podría cambiarle o darle un giro de 360 grados a toda su existencia; la preparatoria. Y efectivamente lo hizo, pero no del modo en el que ella esperaba.

* * *

 **7.2~ El accidente**

"Una de las cosas más tristes de la vida, es decirle adiós a una persona cuando en realidad no quieres que se vaya", una frase tan cierta como la misma teoría de la vida.

La vida es algo maravilloso que a todos nos regalan, solo que siempre tiene un precio que todos debemos pagar. Los golpes.

Fue cuando una mañana, al día siguiente de su graduación de la secundaria, Serena de 15 años despertaba para salir a correr rutinariamente.

Sus padres; Bruce y Grace se sentían orgullosos de ella. Du hija había recibido un reconocimiento por sus excelentes calificaciones. Querían complacerla en algo, pero no sabían que darle.

— ¿Y si lo buscamos?

Decía Bruce con el ceño fruncido y viendo el exterior desde su ventana.

—Dudo que lo encontremos, habló acerca de pueblo paleta, pero nunca hemos dado con él.

—Lo sé, pero quiero compensarla — frustrado, toma asiento en su colchón —. No aguanto más verla de ese modo, ella es tan 'inocente' y 'tierna' que, no merece sufrir.

—Ella no sufre querido, solo madura.

—Pero no sabemos que puede suceder en el futuro.

Coml vio Grace a sus esposo al borde del llanto, decidió tomar su mentón y acercarlo a ella oara que así, pudieran juntar sus labios detenidamente. Para que despué ella hablara.

—Hubo una ocasión que escribí un guión adaptado, era para el UCM, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Como olvidar el guión de "Dr. Strange", ha sido uno de tus grandes trabajos.

Grace mostró un rubor y luego se puso de pie y de su gabinete, sacó una revista.

—En aquél guión, cuando estaba sentada escribiéndolo, perdí inspiración y las cosas comenzaron a perder sentido, fue cuando decidí reescribir el guión. Tomé un cómic del personaje y lo leí y hubo una frase muy interesante en todo eso.

— ¿Cual era?

—" Lo que hacemos siempre tiene un precio. Un costo. Si pasas mucho tiempo sin pagarlo, la vida encontrará la manera de cobrartelo". Un frase hecha por el personaje 'Monako'.

Aquella revista que sacó, era el cómic perteneciente a dicha frase y ella leyó todo mientras hablaba.

— ¿Quieres decir que si Ash no regresa, el destino podría hacerlo sufrir?

Grace asintió muy contenta.

—Creo que tienes razón.

De repente, la puerta se se oyó cerrarse y una voz dulce afirmaba con gran agotamiento. Seguro era Serena después de haber regresado de correr.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Dijo Grace guiñando su ojo a Bruce.

Caminaron ambos junto a su hija para poder hablar con ella. La niña que medía muy a fuerzas, 1,35 metros, ahora era una jovencita de 1 metro con 69 centímetros. Ahora era de una figura delgada pero bien formada.

—Mamá me acabo de encontrar a Aria y me decía si iba con ella de vacaciones a Ciudad Romantis, le dije que era buena idea pero debía consultarlo con ustedes primero.

—Creo que es buena idea — decía su madre llegando con ella a la cocina —, pero no será eso posible pues tenemos planes.

— ¿Los tenemos?

Preguntó Bruce algo exaltado por el comentario de su esposa.

—De hecho, solo será entre Serena y yo.

— ¿En serio mamá?

—Por supuesto, dentro de una semana tengo una filmación especial en 'Alola' y no quería ir sola, ahora veo que es mejor ir con mi hija que después de todo, ya es una mujercita.

—Que cosas dices mamá — dijo Serena ruborizada —. Pero creo que 'Alola' será una gran experiencia.

—Si, solo que debo decir que aunque la filmación será dentro de una semana, tu y yo nos iremos antes.

— ¿Pero que será de papá?

—No te preocupes por mi, yo viajo caso todo el tiempo, ahora debo quedarme un tiempo en Kalos para terminar de cerrar un contrato. Tal vez las alcance después.

—Suena bien.

Un viaje hacia 'Alola'. Nunca había visitado ese lugar. Se preguntaba como era. También si habría algo interesante por allá.

Por la tarde, Serena ya tenía todas sus maletas listas ya que su madre había comprado los boletos hacia 'Alola' en la mañana y el avión parte a las 9 de la noche. Sin dudas, la chica de cabellos miel se sentía entusiasmada por salir de vacaciones. Pero en su mente, siempre estaba Ash.

Habían llegado ya al aeropuerto, Aria estaba también ahí porqué Serena le contó acerca de su partida a dicha región.

—Serena, prométeme que me traerás un recuerdo de allá.

Pidió amablemente Aria tomando de las manos de su amiga.

—Por supuesto Aria. Solo que...

—Linda, olvida a Ash por unos días, si el cumple con su promesa, regresará.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Hazme un favor y olvida a Ash por tan sólo estas vacaciones.

Afirmando con la cabeza, se dirige con su madre para abordar el avión, pero antes de eso, abraza a su padre y se despide de él. Aunque algo andaba mal, seguía abrazado de él. No sabía porqué, pero aún lo estaba.

—Serena apresúrate, el avión está apunto de partir.

—Ya voy mamá.

—Hija, nos vemos allá, no te preocupes por mí.

Luego puso una linda sonrisa que hizo a Serena sentir un gran alivio. Subió al avión y partieron directo a 'Alola'.

Por encima de todo, Serena sentía un remordimiento al intentar olvidar unos días a Ash, pero luego se puso a pensar: "¿Él estará pensando en mí?". Esa pregunta la persiguió toda la noche. No sabía de que se trataba, pero lo estaba. Una pregunta tan incierta que era tediosa.

Luego de unas horas, al fin se dejó ver el aeropuerto de 'Alola'.

—Buenos días, les habla su capitán; les informamos que en aproximadamente 15 minutos llegáremos al aeropuerto de la isla 'Melemele'. Ahora, todos abrochen sus cinturones que estaremos llenos de turbulencia.

La voz del capitán no era del todo confiable. Escuchó bien esa voz y se puso ha analizar la situación.

—Si pusiste atención, el capitán copió el asento de "Mario Arvizu" en el doblaje de "Madagascar".

— ¡Sabía que había escuchado ese tono de voz en algún lado!

Ambas rieron por la coincidencia.

Al iniciar el día, cuando el sol por fin salía, Serena ya se encontraba en el Hotel donde se hospedaría. Se encontraba en una habitación independiente a la de su madre. Después tomó una breve siesta.

—Tardaste mucho en bajar.

Decía Grace mientras tomaba un café.

—Lo siento, es que tomé una siesta. Fue algo incómodo el estar 9 horas sentada en el avión.

—Pero era un asiento de primera clase — dijo entre dientes su madre —, al parecer alguien se hizo muy especial con los asientos.

Serena solo se avergonzó y rió por el comentario de su madre.

Luego de haber desayunado algo ligero, salió un rato a la alberca puesto que su madre subiría a descansar un rato para después salir junto con ella.

Ya estando en dicho lugar, tomó asiento en una banca y se recostó mientras era protegida del sol por una sombrilla. Luego miró todo a su alrededor. El hotel estaba ubicado justo al lado del mar, con una vista increíble. Una piscina increíblemente grande y lujosa. Pero algo más que incomodante, era ver a un chico de piel morena guiñarle el ojo.

—No te preocupes, así son la mayoría de los hombres aquí.

Confundida, miró a su costado a una chica de piel blanca y cabellos rubios. Después se quitó sus gafas y se percató de sus ojos verdes.

—Gracias, supongo.

— ¡Alola! Mi nombre es Lillie y tú, ¿como te llamas?

— ¿Alola? Yo soy Serena.

—Cierto, por si no lo sabías Serena, aquí en Alola se acostumbra saludar a las personas con un simple 'Alola' en vez de "Hola".

Con una sonrisa vaga, Serena sube su ceja y comienza a cuestionar su viaje hasta allá.

—...pero bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿De donde vienes?

—Yo vivo en Pueblo Vaniville, en la región de...

— ¡Kalos! ¡Excelente! Yo también vivo allá, es impresionante que seamos de la misma región y jamás nos hayamos conocido.

—Bueno tal vez es porqué yo vivo en Vaniville.

—Cierto y yo soy de Ciudad Lumiouse. Oye, ¿quieres salir de compras conmigo?

Un poco inquieta por la propuesta de Lillie, Serena lo piensa varias veces. Aunque de todas esas repasadas en su cabeza, cree que su madre no se enfadará con ella por haber salido.

Con una gran sonrisa y llena de satisfacción, acepta la propuesta de Lillie y la rubia emocionada, salta de la banca gritando de emoción. Luego toma de la mano a la peli-miel y corren en seguida hasta donde las compras las esperan.

Ambas chicas se llevaron muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común y en la que más había coincidencias, el sentido de la moda. Se sentía satisfecha Serena con la amistad de Lillie, tanta era su satisfacción junto a ella, que no recordó por un segundo a Ash.

Fue como pasaban los días, Serena y Lillie se veían en el restaurante y recorrían toda Alola juntas. Su madre vagamente las acompañaba, pues prefería que Serena tuviera más privacidad con su nueva amiga.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, luego llegó el día en que su madre comenzó las grabaciones de la nueva película que estaba grabando.

Por un lado, Grace estaba ansiosa, pues era su debut como directora cinematográfica, pero por el otro estaba Serena, que se moría de vergüenza con Lillie de nunca haberle contado acerca del oficio de sus padres.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Serena — decía la rubia para relajar a su amiga que estaba inclinada pidiendo disculpas.

—De verdad debes de perdonarme, es que eso refleja en mi egoísmo y falta de confianza hacia ti.

—Serena, no importa de verdad, es más: creo que es genial que tu madre sea una directora, novata, pero directora.

— ¿En serio crees eso?

Preguntaba ruborizada Serena por el comentario de Lillie.

—Por supuesto.

Respondió con una sonrisa que llenó de alegría a Serena. Luego de eso, caminaron juntas hasta la locación de las grabaciones de la película de su madre.

La locación era una playa virgen, justo al sur de la isla de Melemele. Este lugar fue decidido puesto que el guion relata la historia de un joven militar que, después de un ataque aéreo, queda naufrago en las orillas de una isla abandonada.

Serena y Lillie quedaron maravilladas al ver la fantástica vista que tenía la locación donde comenzaría a grabar su madre. Luego vieron como varias personas comenzaban a jalar cables desde furgonetas que traían. Uno de ellos traía bastantes lentes que parecían ser muy pesados. Uno de ellos estaba al borde de caer y Serena se dio cuenta de ello, cuando en un movimiento brusco, dicho objeto sale de la caja y la joven corre a atraparlo.

Una vez en sus manos, comienza a curiosear con el lente. Era algo chico, no entendía como podrían grabar con él o para que servía.

—Ese es un lente angular Serena —decía su madre acercándose a ella y tomando el objeto—, se usa básicamente para poder abarcar más exteriores y salgan en el plano.

Lillie comenzó a acercarse llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Y que es un plano señora?

Preguntaba Lillie y Serena vio a su madre con el mismo gesto de pregunta.

—Un plano es la imagen que tenemos centrada para los actores o exteriores que queremos grabar. Estas son hechas más por el director de fotografía, él se encarga de hacer un encuadre perfecto ya que, un plano tiene una narrativa y si no sabes como usarla, signifcan dos cosas; o rompes la regla de los 180 grados o no estas manejando adecuadamente los planos.

—El cine es más complicado de lo que creí.

Dijo Lillie.

—No tanto, si es que te apasiona.

—Yo prefiero ver el guión.

Grace le dio un sonrisa a ambas niñas. Le parecía gracioso el tema que estaban sacando a flote. Nunca antes había visto tanta curiosidad en un par de mentes jóvenes, pero eso era bueno y más si se trataba de su hija, quien casi no habla demostrado interés en el oficio.

Ya comenzaban a instalar los equipos completos pues las grabaciones estaban a nada de iniciar. Lo único que los detenía demasiado era el retraso del protagonista.

Serena y Lilie estaban sentadas en unas butacas esperando a ver el inicio de la grabación. Serena en sus vagos pensamientos, miraba por todos lados de una forma distraída, cuando a lo lejos miró un rostro un tanto extrovertido. Su piel era blanca, ojos café y un cabello castaño bien peinado. Se trataba del protagonista, su nombre era Josh. Anteriormente salió en una tetralogía de películas juveniles basadas en libros para adolescentes, fue muy amado por muchas, entre ellas Aria.

Intentó acercarse al chico pero su agente no le permitía, hasta que mencionó que era hija de la directora. El actor se dispuso voluntariamente a hablar con ella.

—Dices ser la hija de Grace, ¿cierto?

Era extraño que el actor se dirigía a su madre por su nombre, pero era entendible pues en edad, se llevaban tan solo 5 años.

—Así es, solo quería pedirte un autógrafo, no es para mi, sino para mi amiga.

Josh sonrió bastante, estaba muy complacido que hasta los hijos de los directores pueden ser fanáticos de ellos.

—Claro no hay problema, pero si no te molesta, después de que terminemos de grabar, ya estoy muy retrasado en esto.

Serena asintió ruborizada y Lillie estaba por detrás de ella apenada intentando a querer hablarle. Se notaba era fanática de Josh, pues su emoción de conocerlo era muy notoria.

Regresaron a sus butacas y comenzaron a ver el inicio del rodaje.

Era entretenido ver como se hacía una película. Pero lleno de incógnitas, ya que Grace hizo unos comentarios acerca de una regla de 180 grados, etc. Y el ver como hacían cosas como si fuera algo tan normal, es bastante dudoso.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, ahora grabarían una escena bastante complicada. Según escucharon, grabarían la escena del accidente, al menos hasta su llegada ahí.

Vieron a varios especialistas, montar varias maderas y crearlas en lo que terminó siendo un avión destruido. No acababan de entender que es lo que pasaría pero, las cámaras se centraban en otro punto, en el extremo de la playa para ser exactos. Otros especialistas comenzaban a instalar otras cosas. Explosivos, era lo que eran.

Grace les explicó que hacían esto, para reducir la cantidad de efectos especiales y crear más materiales en crudo, pues ella era más fiel al cine artesanal y poco apegada al tan usado 'CGI'.

Se apartaron, Grace miraba al horizonte seguido, estaba esperando algo. Luego, llegó un punto en donde el cielo se hizo entre azulado y anaranjado, una imagen digna de ver. Fue ahí que las cámaras se centraron en un punto indicado y su madre comenzaba a mirar que todo saliese de maravilla.

— ¡Acción!

Grito a todo pulmón la directora, las cámaras se movieron de manera horizontal sin detenerse, hasta que Grace dio una señal con sus manos a las personas que instalaron los explosivos e hicieron detonar el efecto. Un pequeño impulso las atacó, pero Serena sintió algo totalmente distinto.

Una punzada en su corazón hizo que acelerara su pulso cardíaco. No sabía de que se trataba y comenzó a hiper-ventilarse. Josh y Lilie se percataron de ello y peor, el equipo completo detuvo la escena, aunque había finalizado, notaron que Grace se arrodilló y perdió fuerzas.

¿Que pasaba? Nadie tenía la seguridad para confirmarlo.

—Serena, ¿Que sucede? ¿Que tienes?

Preguntaba Lillie mientras la sostenía de su rostro. Josh por otro lado, miraba sus pupilas, quería verificar si no había entrado en shock, pero para su mala fortuna, se encontraba en ese estado.

Mientras que Grace estaba en un estado frío. No estaba en shock, sabía lo que hacía, tenía el conocimiento estable, solo perdió fuerzas, todas sus fuerzas.

—Niña, despierta, por favor.

Suplicaba Josh, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, no tuvo de otra más que correr con ella en sus brazos y llevarla hasta el médico.

El teléfono sonó, habían transcurrido dos horas desde los ataques a ambas mujeres. Afortunadamente Serena se encontraba mejor, pero aún sin una respuesta a que les había sucedido. Luego prestó mucha atención a algo que sonaba en la radio que tenían prendida.

—...desgraciada mente no se sabe el paradero.

—Pero, ¿saben con exactitud que fue lo que pasó?

—Hasta ahora, solo se sabe que el avión llevaba un pasajero muy importante y peor, subió un equipaje el doble de importante y unos criminales quisieron asaltar el avión a pleno vuelo.

— ¿Que habrá sucedido?

Preguntó Josh en voz baja, él se encontraba sentado en una silla afuera del campamento donde estaba el médico.

Aunque Serena, seguía recibiendo punzadas en su corazón, se comenzaba a desesperar de tanto estrés por culpa de las punzaciones. No sabía que hacer, tal vez solo necesitaba enterarse de una noticia, pero, ¿de cual?

Sí, Grace seguía hablando por teléfono, pero algo más que preocupante era que su mirada se había perdido. El color de su piel se tiñó a color blanco y por los extremos de sus ojos brotaban votaban gotas de lágrimas.

Serena se acercó un poco, Lillie iba detrás de ella. Preocupadas por ver el estado de la adulta, comenzaban a surgir preguntas. Preguntas que solo el teléfono sabia.

Todas esas interrogantes, se disolverían cuando supieran que en la tarde, justo a las 6:43 de la tarde, horario Alola, un vuelo con dirección a Kanto, fue secuestrado por unos ladrones. Dentro del avión, venía un reconocido estafador que transportataba una carga valiosa que tenía un presupuesto de alrededor 2 mil millones de euros.

Los ladrones querían secuestrar el avión completo y ellos recalcaron, que los pasajeros serían más que de sobra y solo serían desechados desde lo más alto del avión. Pero un hombre valiente, con una familia por detrás, se negó a esa osadía. Los ladrones intentaron matarlo, pero se defendió. El sujeto era muy hábil, pero desgraciadamente una bala tomó el rumbo equivocado, dando un tiro de gracia, en la cabeza del capitán. El error de todos, fue haber matado al copiloto antes de tiempo. Nadie de ahí sabía conducir un avión. El resultado fue pésimo entre comillas, pues solo se perdió en el aire, no se sabe si se estrelló o no.

Dentro de ese avión, yacía un hombre de familia, un padre de una linda hija de cabellos miel y ojos azules. También poseía una hermosa esposa de cabello castaño. ¿Sus nombres? Grace y Serena.

Así es, la llamada era para informar que el señor: 'Bruce W. Redford' estaba perdido. Nadie sabía de su paradero o si de mínimo, estaba muerto.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Grace colgó el teléfono e informó a su hija de dicha desgracia.

* * *

 **7.3~El retorno**

Después de 5 meses de búsqueda total, seguían sin tener una pista del avión. Se sabía su rumbo del avión, pero se perdió entre las profundidades del mar. Para lástima, nadie sabía que tan hondo se escondieron, pues un equipo de reconocimiento marino fue en busca del avión, pero sin exito alguno.

La gran mayoría de los familiares dieron por muertos a los pasajeros.

Habían padres, hijos y hasta grandes amigos arriba del aeronave, quienes ahora fueron enterrados 4 metros bajo tierra, aún sabiendo que existía una pequeña probabilidad de esperanza.

Esa pisca, existía en una esposa y una hija, que creían que el hombre de la casa, seguía con vida.

Luego el tiempo pasó y no ocurría nada. Grace seguía buscando, aún usando el dinero de su película, cuya cinta fue bien recibida, tanto en taquilla, como galardonada. Entonces, no sentía dolor en perder unos cuantos miles de dolares para encontrar a su marido.

Mientras que Serena seguía sus estudios, pero no con el mismo rendimiento académico.

Una semana después del accidente, Serena cayó en una fuerte depresión. Esto debido a que se sentía abandonada. No tenía a su padre, no tenía a Ash, no tenía felicidad.

La preparatoria fue brusca, nadie pudo llegar a comprender sus sentimientos y peor, las pocas personas que llegaron a hablar con ella en la escuela, se burlaban de su amor hacia Ash. Un hombre 5 años mayor que ella, y que jamás funcionaría lo suyo.

Además escuchó algo que le partió el corazón, pues era verdad.

—"Si dices que él te ama tanto como lo describes, ¿porqué no ha regresado?"

Ya nada tenía sentido. Antes de comenzar el segundo semestre, abandonó la escuela. Su madre la comprendía, pero de igual modo, se molestaba por su decisión.

—Si regreso, seguiré deprimiendome y no quiero que pase de nuevo. No quiero, ser humillada nuevamente.

—No me interesa hija, debes pensar en tu futuro, en lo mucho que te va a afectar esto .—tomó asiento, miró a su hija que solo miraba la ventana y no hacía algo más y pensó en algo— No creo que Ash hubiese querido esto.

Todo ese tiempo en que guardaba tanto enojo, tanta rabia, la acumuló en un grito ensordecedor que adjuntaba unas serie de letras, cuales eran: "Que importa lo que piense ese idiota".

Miró a su madre, estaba tan sorprendida por el grito que dio, se encontraba paralizada. Por otro lado, Serena tenía los ojos cubiertos de agua y sabía la consecuencia de sus actos, pero los evitó corriendo a su habitación.

Durante la noche, Grace pensaba en las tantas cosas que se juntaban, tantas cargas. Ella sola no podía aguantarlas. La adolescencia de Serena sería un reto muy grande problema.

Aquella niña inocente, que solo vestía vestidos de diseñadores de películas, comenzaba a tener cambios de humor. Ya empezaba a dejar de ser una niña y era la hora de ser una mujer.

Un pequeño apretón en el corazón, hizo toser levemente a Grace. Pero ni era cualquier tos, comenzaba a generarse una enfermedad.

A sus 16 años de edad, casi a cumplir 17. Con una carrera de estudios no finalizados. Serena ahora era una enfermera. A Grace, su madre, había enfermado de influencia. En cualquier momento, necesitaba de su hija. Ya sea para ir al baño, o para comer.

Con anterioridad, Grace cargaba con muchos conflictos, cuyos temas hicieron que el corazón de la mujer dejara de funcionar correctamente. En cada momento estaba hipertensa a un infarto.

¿Que haría con tantos problemas Serena? La mala respuesta era que, perdió su paciencia. Ya todo le molestaba. No le agradaba ni la luz del sol.

Aria, Lillie o Alan, intentaban ayudarle, pero desgraciadamente se hizo muy alejada de sus amigos. Pero una peli-rosa no ha dejado de creer en su amiga. Sabía con exactitud que un día la buscaría, y ese día, ella estaría para su amiga.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Dijo Serena dando de comer a su madre en la cama.

—Me encantaría decir que si, pero creo sabes como me siento.

La piel de la mujer era más blanca que el hielo, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados, que ver era un logro.

—Mamá, dentro de una semana te harán un nuevo estudio. Tal vez ahora, puedan encontrar la manera de curarte.

—Hija, yo sé cual puede ser mi mejor medicina.

—Mi padre, lo sé.

—Bruce se perdió y si él siguiera con vida, estoy segura que no nos recuerda. Ya casi van a ser dos años desde que se fue, en ese tiempo nos pudo haber contactado.

—También lo sé.

—Pero me conformo con verte entrar de nuevo al colegio. Anda, ya no gastes un centavo en mi y mejor, entra a estudiar nuevamente, te lo pido...

Esto último lo dijo con un sentimiento tan profundo, que a Serena le dolió, pero no haría caso de eso.

—No te dejaré, yo quiero verte conmigo a mi lado para que un día, puedas conocer los nietos que mi padre no verá.

—¿Pero como tendrás hijos, si no buscas a nadie?

—Bueno yo...

—Tu amor por ese chico es tan fuerte. Espero y puedan verse nuevamente.

Recostó su cabeza y comenzó a dormir. Su hija la abrigó bien, hacía frió en ese momento. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. En el comedor, miró los estados de cuenta, los pocos fondos que guardaban y gastos que absorber.

—Me encantaría madre, supieras que lo que sentía por Ash, se desvaneció.

Llorando, se recuesta entre los papeles y parte en un llanto silencioso.

En la noche, Serena se encontraba en su habitación. Leía un poco, pues leer era lo único que no le traía algún tipo de dolor. Solo, sentimiento vagos por las situaciones irreales de cada argumento. Dentro de su lectura, comenzó a imaginar un mundo donde nada fuera como lo es ahora. Donde su padre está junto a su madre, y junto a ella, Ash.

Un estrépito ruido la despertó de sus ilusiones. Era un sueño, algo tan irreal como sus libros. El reloj marcaba 2:30 a.m., eso significaba que debía revisar si su madre estaba bien.

Fue hasta su habitación con un vaso de agua, pero el recipiente cayó al piso al ver a su madre en una posición extraña. No sabía de que se trataba. Se acercó lo más pronto posible.

Revisando que todo se encontrara bien, en un susurro Grace mascullo, "mi brazo izquierdo".

El corazón de Serena se detuvo, eso lo había leído. Cuando una persona siente dormido su brazo izquierdo y pierde aire rápidamente, solo se trataba de una cosa... ¡Estaba a punto de recibir un paro cardíaco!

Tenía que apresurarse. Llamó a una ambulancia, llegaron demasiado rápido y transportaron a Grace al hospital. Ahí adentro, hicieron lo posible a evitar ese ataque.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia se hizo presente. Era mala señal, pues a Ash no le gustaba mucho llegar a un lugar en ese estado, le transmitía tristeza. Aunque le fascina el frío combinado con la lluvia, llegar a un destino de ese modo podría ser un problema.

Se encontraba subiendo su equipaje a un auto de renta. Condujo hasta un hotel y luego tomó un ligero baño.

—¿Por donde comenzaré? Digo, no es que Vaniville sea enorme como Lumiouse. Pero será complicado.

* * *

 **7.4~Reencuentro**

Aquella chica de cabello rosado, se encontraba limpiando las mesas del café. Ya casi eran las 10 y por ende, era hora de abrir. Su madre no tardaría en bajar para comenzar a prender las computadoras. Ella por otro lado, dejaría de limpiar y comenzaría a preparar todos los ingredientes para café.

Sonó la puerta, ya sabía quien era. Salió a abrir, se trataba de la cocinera. Después de ser un éxito total ese café/internet, decidieron meter un poco de repostería.

Ahora ese negocio familiar, es un lugar donde veían nacer grandes relaciones amorosas. Pero algo que molestaba a Aria, era que su novio Alan fuera a interrumpirla. Aunque de vez en cuando ayudaba, eran más las ocasiones para distraerla.

Saludó a la chef y dejó que entrara. Luego vio como se fue a la cocina, sin embargo, un grito estrépito, hizo que Aria volviera hacia la entrada. Era Alan, se veían entre asustado y ansioso.

— ¿Que sucede Alan? ¿Porqué tantos gritos?

Al estar a la par de Aria, le dio un beso rápido y con mucha energía, comienza a hablar.

—Alguien acaba de regresar, y a que no sabes quien.

—Obvio no lo sé —alzó la ceja en seña de duda—. Es Ash, regresó después de tantos años.

La joven quedó perpleja de la noticia. Era casi imposible de ser verdad, pero había una posibilidad.

—Es que, es casi increíble, ¿Cuando lo viste?

—Hace un rato, estaba por el Kiosko.

— ¿Sabes exactamente que hacía?

—No, solo estaba sentado en una banca haciendo nada.

Aria se extrañó. Si Ash había regresado, debía haber un porqué y una explicación clara. No era coincidencia, debía buscarlo y hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Pero un zumbido la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Se trataba de su celular, al parecer había recibido un mensaje.

Desbloqueando su teléfono, baja la barra de notificaciones, se percata de algo: se trataba de Serena.

— ¿Quien es?

Dijo Alan intrigado.

—Serena y necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Sigo diciendo que es injusto madre, me es de mucha ayuda la casa.

—No Ash, hasta que me confirmes algo serio con esa niña, te dejaré regresar ahí, de otro modo, deberás pagar el hotel.

Ash discutía con su madre. Estaba dentro del auto, no sabía que hacer. Ya había colgado la llamada con Delia, sin embagro, sabía que debía regresar al viejo barrio para buscarla en su casa.

Encendió el coche y piso el acelerador. En su mente divagan muchas cosas, como el imaginar volver a verla. Ya quería verla, no podía imaginar como se debe ver ahora a sus 17 años.

Otra cosa que divagaba su mente, era pensar si ella ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Pues pensando un poco, ya pasaron varios años desde la última vez que se vieron. Era evidente que volverla a ver sería a parte de una gran alegría, nostálgico.

Dentro de tantos pensamientos, no puso atención a un cruce peatonal y estuvo a punto de arrollar a alguien, pero, no fue cualquier persona.

Ese cabello rosa era muy familiar, seguido de un acompañante con cabello azabache como el suyo. Los ojos de ambos, eran algo aún más conocido. ¿Donde los había visto? Pero más extraño, ellos lo miraban del mismo modo.

Cuando de un susurro dijo la mujer de cabello rosa; "Ash". Leyendo sus labios se percató de algo, ellos eran viejos amigos. Pero habían crecido, pensó mucho e intentó buscar a alguien que se pareciera a ella.

Al fin la había encontrado. En voz baja, el azabache murmullo su nombre.

—Aria.

Ambos se impresionaron bastante haciendo que Ash bajara del auto. Con entusiasmo, el joven abrazó a los otros dos.

— ¿En verdad eres tu? ¿Ash?

—Si no soy yo, quien más podría ser.

Ella río un poco junto a Alan por el comentario de Ash, pero estaba impresionada de saber que era cierto acerca del regreso de Ash. Solo que era el momento menos adecuado para que regresase.

Se hicieron a un lado y Ash estacionó inmediatamente el auto para así platicar con ellos. Por otro lado, Aria y Alan estaban a las prisas y no podían platicar con Ash.

—No menciones nada a donde vamos.—dijo Aria para saber con mayor seguridad que hace Ash ahí y porque.

—Entiendo.

Vieron al muchacho acercarse lentamente cruzando la calle. Estaba tan emocionado de verlos que no podía esperar para preguntar acerca de todo en Vaniville. Pero, no era tonto y vio como los chicos murmuraban entre ellos y las expresiones de ambos, no son las mismas que las de él. Sabía que no estaban contentos con su llegada, la pregunta era; ¿Porqué?

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿como han estado?

—Muy bien, bastante bien de hecho. —dijo fríamente Aria.

—Veo que aún son pareja, ¿cuanto tiempo llevan siendo novios?

El par estaba algo avergonzada con la pregunta, pues era bastante tiempo ya su relación amorosa.

—Sin tantas cuentas, el mismo tiempo que te fuiste.

—Vaya que es un largo tiempo entonces. —un silencio incómodo se produjo en ese instante, ninguno sacaba un tema y la forma en que lo miraban no era del todo agradable. Ya no tenía dudas que estaban incómodos con su regreso, ahora más que nunca debía averiguarlo.

—Saben, por el tiempo en que me fui, sucedieron muchas cosas y conocí a muchas personas —Aria se interesó en su comentario fijando así su mirada en él, ahora prestaba atención—. La mayoría de ellas mujeres, todas con el mismo interés hacia mí.

—Entonces, ¿tienes novia?

Preguntó aludida Aria, pero con eso, Ash sabía que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer no han estado las cosas como él pensaba. Todo indicaba que había algo que le querían ocultar y tenía el método perfecto para ello.

—Si, tengo una pareja. Es de cabellos azules, su nombre es Dawn —la mirada de Aria delataba todo, mientras que Alan mostraba un humor no del todo amigable; los tenía donde los quería —. Es una gran pareja, me llevo bien con ella...

—Y con que descaro lo dices, Serena por otro lado ha estado esperando por ti los últimos 5 años y tu se lo pagas teniendo una pareja en otro lado. ¡Eres de lo peor!

Había estallado Aria de la forma que esperaba, con sus comentarios, resolvió la mayoría de sus dudas y ahora podía proceder a terminar con ese asunto.

— ¿Quien dijo que era mi pareja amorosa? Es mi pareja de trabajo, al menos, así le digo pues es mi secretaría. .

Sorprendidos, cerraron la boca e intentaban buscar alguna excusa para salir de ahí o al menos Aria, por otro lado, Alan pensaba aclarar las cosas con Ash.

—Mejor cuenta nos porqué regresaste, no, ¿A que?

—Simple, le prometí a Serena que regresaría por ella en cuanto pudiera, tal vez fue mucho tiempo, pero estoy aquí.

—Ash, ella no es la de antes —fijo su mirada en él, Ash estaba muy concentrado pero Aria solo lo golpeaba con su codo. No podía detener las cosas, ahora debía decir todo lo que sabía —. Ella a estado esperándote, pero también a estado sufriendo y ha necesitado mucho de ti. Ya no estudia, su padre desapareció en un vuelo hacia Kanto y ahora su madre está internada en el hospital. ¿Piensas que aún te quiere? Ella ya no te recuerda si quiera, ¿pero sabes de quien es la culpa? Es tuya, por haberla ilusionado y haber hecho una promesa que no estabas dispuesto a cumplir.

Su novia no tenía palabras para describir la forma en que se había enfrentado a Ash, era mayor que él y aún así, tuvo el valor para hablarle con la mayor firmeza que se necesitaba. Mientras que Ash estaba en una encrucijada. No sabía si lo que había dicho Alan debía dolerle, o simplemente, ignorarlo. Aunque de cierto modo, tenía razón.

Ahora no sabía si marcharse o ayudarla. Tal vez, preguntar era la opción.

— ¿Que debo hacer?

Frunciendo el ceño, Alan lo tomó del hombro; suspiró y escogió las palabras correctas.

—Debes hacer lo que crees correcto. Digo, viajaste cientos de kilómetros, ¿solo para irte con las manos vacías? Yo que tú, este es el mejor momento para actuar.

—Alan tiene razón —comenzó a hablar Aria y tomando lugar a un lado de Alan—, si realmente quieres a Serena, la ayudarás ahora que necesita de tu apoyo. Ella debe estar destrozada en estos momentos, debes ser el hombro para llorar que no quiso aceptar de nadie más.

Era cierto, amaba a Serena y aunque ella ya no sienta nada por él, deberá hacer que esa llama se prenda de nuevo. Debía estar para ella, así como ella estuvo para él en los peores momentos, eso se lo debía y era egoísta de su parte no devolverle el favor.

Aria y Alan estaban cuestionando si Ash tomaría la decisión de ayudar a Serena, pues la expresión de Ash no era otra más la de pensativo; puede ser una buena o mala señal, pensaba Alan. Pero Aria no dejaba de creer en la posibilidad en que Ash tomaría la mejor decisión.

Luego, en un movimiento brusco, Ash les dio la espalda y camino lejos de ellos. Alan estallaba de furia al ver la decisión que había tomado Ash. Tomó un gran trago de aire y como un rugido, grito al otro; "Idiota".

Mientras que Aria quedó totalmente perpleja de lo que había sucedido. No era posible, o, ¿sí? No lo sabía, pero lo que, si tenía muy en claro, era que Serena jamás se compondría y ahora podría perder su amistad, se ha tardado más de la cuenta y todo para que, para nada obvio era.

Su novio quiso seguir a Ash, pero ella solo lo tomó del brazo y con un gesto, le dio a entender que no valía la pena. Él entendió y mejor comenzaron a caminar a dirección contraria. Llegando a la cera, vieron que el coche de Ash se estacionó frente a ellos y los llenó de furia.

Luego notaron que el cristal se comenzó a bajar, era tentativa la forma en que había llegado a ellos.

— ¿A dónde van? Creí que iríamos juntos con Serena, o creyeron que no me importaba ya Serena —con un tono burlón y una sonrisa en su boca, les hizo cambiar su humor de una forma totalmente positiva—. Suban que seguro a de estar preocupada mi pequeña.

"Su pequeña". Interesante y un tanto tedioso. Aria miró con gran franqueza a Ash y ahora, se permitió a ella misma comenzar a creer en él. Se recostó en el hombro de su novio y guardaron silencio todo el camino hacia el hospital, él único de Vaniville.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Será que tengo la culpa por haberme distanciado tanto de ella? Ahora se cuestionaba más que nunca Serena, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Podría haber llamado a Lillie, pero Serena sabe que realmente necesita la ayuda de su mejor amiga, quien la ha apoyado durante tantos años.

Era cierto, ahora que lo reflexionaba; ella siempre intentó ayudarla. Siempre le dijo que se arrepentiría de salirse del colegio e inmediatamente, unos meses después, ese sentimiento surgió. ¿Por qué era tan arrogante? Siempre cree que está haciendo lo correcto y cuestiona los demás, pero, después nota la cruda realidad.

¿Que estaba haciendo con su vida? Ahora solo se mira al espejo y puede ver ese cuerpo que asemeja a un esqueleto, una piel tan blanca que la hacía ver muy solitaria y esas bolsas en los ojos… ¿realmente era ella? No lo sabía con exactitud, pues no tenía a nadie en estos momentos que la corrigiera.

Se estremeció por el frío tan insólito que emanaba el aire acondicionado. Eso le recordaba cuando era una niña, su padre siempre la abrigaba con su suéter o lo que tuviera encima, para no verla con frío. Y recordar a su padre, mientras esperaba la llamada del doctor a la mitad de un tratamiento y evitar que su madre pasase a la otra vida, hacía que profundamente se sintiera miserable.

Más bien, siendo honestos ella es miserable. El chico que le gustaba y que prometió regresar por ella, no lo ha hecho y lo más probable, que no regrese; su padre está perdido y su madre estaba al borde de la muerte, sin mencionar que se encontraba al filo de quebrar económicamente. ¿Qué más razones necesitaba para saber que ella era miserable?

—Señorita…—una enfermera se había acercado a ella y notó que se encontraba en posición fetal, reprimiéndose de todas sus desdichas—… señorita hay unas personas que la buscan.

Abrió los ojos, estaba llorando. Hizo un vago intento de limpiarse las gotas de agua que habían recorrido por todo su rostro; ahora lo veía. Esos ojos cafés y el cabello azabache, eran más que conocidos eran entrañables características que reconocería en cualquier lado. Sus labios del individuo, comenzaron a moverse y divagaron unas palabras con una tesitura de voz muy suave y madura que recitaba lo siguiente; "Serena".

Ash, después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba frente suyo. ¿O será que estaba alucinando? Luego notar que se encontraba a su lado de él, Aria y Alan le confirmaba su presencia. Perdió el aliento y comenzó una guerra de emociones que hacían palpitar su corazón tan fuerte y rápido que era como una carrera de caballos.

Él, por otro lado, se acercó lentamente. Mientras se aproximaba, notó que seguía siendo bajita para él. Sus labios rosas seguían siendo perfectos y aquellos ojos azules cristalinos, lo hipnotizaban como si fuera la primera vez que chocaba con ellos. Algo que tenía a destacar era su increíble y hermosa cabellera tan larga de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Tocó su hombro de la aludida y de repente una pulsación tan fuerte, semejante a la de un piquetón de abeja, cubría por toda su mejilla derecha. La tocó y comenzó a sentirla tan caliente como agua hirviendo. Luego observó detenidamente y su vista no reflejaba a Serena, sino al azulejo blanco y descuidado del hospital; meditó y regresó a como estaba antes. Luego de encontrarse con una Serena tan confundida, se percató de que había recibido una bofetada por parte suya.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó una Aria tan sorprendida como confundida.

—Te largas durante varios años—comenzó a hablar Serena y la expresión confundida desapareció, dándole lugar a una muy enfurecida—, rompes tu promesa, te olvidas de mí, nunca escribiste; ¿¡Y te atreves a intentar tocarme!?

Sorprendido, pierde el discurso que tenía preparado para ella. Buscó una y otra vez dentro de su diccionario, alguna palabra que rompa el silencio tan cruel y desgarrador que se había provocado.

—Serena, no es que…

—No quiero tus excusas, solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz, tal como lo hiciste con anterioridad.

La voz de Serena había subido un tono de voz tan alto, que hizo a la enfermera regresar y pedirle que se calmara. Ella denegó y dijo que esta era platica entre Ash y ella, no de nadie más.

—Amiga, relájate—intervino de inmediato Aria para poder relajar las cosas—. Tal vez hizo algo mal Ash, pero no significa que lo volverá a hacer.

—Aria, te pedí ayuda porque siempre me la brindaste. Estuviste en mis momentos más difíciles, a comparación de él, te veo como mi hermana.

— ¿Dónde me encuentro yo entonces? —agregó Ash con un tono muy serio.

—Tú quedas en mi pasado, en aquel donde solo me ilusionaste y llenabas de tus mentiras.

—Pero nunca te mentí, regresé, tal vez en un tiempo muy fuera de serie, pero aquí estoy. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Yo no quiero nada de ti, mejor dicho, ¿Qué quieres tú de mí?

—Solo quiero monologar, es todo lo que pido.

Frunció el ceño y mandó una mirada asesina hacia el chico, pero de reojo, logró captar a Aria y con un simple gesto, le dio a entender que aceptara. No tuvo de otra y pensarlo dos veces.

—Si quieres hablar, hablemos más tarde. A las 2 en la casa de Aria.

Sin entender bien si estaba feliz o preocupado, aceptó Ash y se marchó.

—Solo te pido una cosa Aria, evitemos este tema por ahora.

Su amiga aceptó sin tener de otra. No quería verla estallar nuevamente y menos, con esas pocas fuerzas que demostraba con su físico; tal vez se desmayé con otro encuentro de emociones igual. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Era casi imposible reconocer a Serena; ¿Qué le había sucedido? Ya no era como antes, esa mirada dulce y tierna que demostraba inocencia, se perdió por una fatigante y despreciable. Estaba desnutrida y cansada. Aria había comentado un par de cosas acerca de ella, pero por más que intentaba recordarlas; se desvanecieron como las cenizas.

De algo no tenía duda, la apoyaría lo más que pudiese, tiene que comprenderla y evitar tocar temas que la hagan estallar como hace un rato.

Abrió la puerta del coche y sube a él. Inmediatamente introduce la llave y da vuelta a ella, haciendo que este se encienda. Tal vez, conducir un poco le limpie la mente y pueda pensar en algo más, en alguna idea que le favorezca a su favor.

Eran las 1:30 p.m., era hora de salir del coche. Dejó el auto en un estacionamiento cerca de la casa de Aria y caminó hasta allá. La lluvia le recordó viejos tiempos, más el día en que estuvo por primera vez en su casa Serena; ese día jamás lo olvidaría.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y una mesera se acercó; aunque al hablar con ella, se percató que se trataba de Aria. Eso significaba que Serena debía estar en algún lado. Pero no se quedó con esa tentación y habló.

—Está aquí, ¿cierto?

—En mi habitación.

— ¿Comió algo?

—No quiso nada, aunque fue de mi parte, fue terca y se durmió con el estómago vacío.

—Llámala, debemos hablar seriamente—en un vistazo, notó que la chica hizo un gesto de incomodidad y no pensó en quedarse callado—. Creo que no te gusta la idea.

—No es eso, sino que en dado caso de que hubiese otra pelea, no quiero que la clientela piense mal; sube a mi habitación, ella está ahí.

Un tanto avergonzado y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo; Ash acepta y se levanta de la silla.

—Segundo piso, la tercera puerta a la derecha. —recalcó la chica para que no entrase a alguna otra habitación incorrecta.

Abrió una puerta que estaba junto al mostrador, donde se encontraba la madre de Aria atendiendo a las personas. Subió las escaleras de manera tranquila y se encontró con lo que era la casa de Aria. Cortinas de un diseño de Inglaterra, pisos cubiertos por una alfombra roja y con muebles de madera tallados con un diseño rustico, daba la impresión que eran muebles antiguos y que habían sido heredados y bien cuidados por muchos años.

Camino por la alfombra a la derecha y contó las puertas; 1, 2 y 3, era esa. Tomó un poco de aire y olvidó cualquier problema que tenga del trabajo (que, aunque salió de vacaciones, no dejaba de estar al tanto con lo que sucedía en la oficina), ahora era tiempo de dedicación especial, para una chica especial que lo haría sentir especial.

Levemente golpeó la puerta, luego de eso, procedió a abrirla con gran sutileza. Una vez abierta, miró alrededor de la habitación y se encontró con su silueta sentada en el tocador de Aria. Estaba vestida, tenía el cabello mojado; parecía que se bañó recientemente. Luego se percató de su presencia ella y se volvió a él.

— ¿Por qué subiste?

Podría decirse que su tono de voz era algo confuso; no era despreciable, pero tampoco transmitía que estuviese contenta de verlo.

—Aria dijo que conversáramos aquí arriba. No te culpo, respeto tu espacio personal, pero dijo que, si había alguna discusión, no quería que la clientela hiciera apuestas quien ganase.

Por su sentido del humor ante la situación, provocó una ligera sonrisa en la peli-miel. Tomó asiento en el colchón y espero a que Serena se pusiera a un lado suyo, cosa que nunca sucedió.

—Bueno, por donde comenzar. —habló Ash para romper el silencio.

Por otro lado, Serena se mostraba algo nerviosa ante la situación, no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos, que responder en las preguntas de él.

—Yo lo único que quiero saber es la razón por la que me abandonaste.

—Serena, lo platicamos el día que me fui, hubo una discusión como esta. Nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y te dije que me tenía que ir durante mucho tiempo, tenía que cumplir con cosas familiares.

—No me refiero a tu partida.

Alzó la ceja y comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo, desde lo que hizo en su partida, hasta el día en que decidió regresar por ella. ¿Hizo algo mal? Probablemente, pues algo que se destacaba de Serena era su objetividad y la certeza de sus palabras.

—Platícame entonces, ¿Qué hice mal?

—Está bien. Mencionaste que te irías, no que perderías contacto conmigo, te esconderías y no sabría ni siquiera donde vivías. Solo te creí como una persona muerta, alguien que no regresaría por más que rezara en las noches.

Usualmente tendría un argumento para ello, sin embargo, esta vez no era así. Lo pensó mil veces y fue cierto, nunca le dejó un número para que se comunicara con él.

— ¿Pasaste malos momentos sin mí?

—Ash, si supieras la mucha falta que me hacías —los ojos de la adolescente se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y sobre ellos, se podía ver como repasaba todos esos malos momentos; en la escuela, con su madre y por, sobre todo, su padre—. Yo hablaba con Aria, pero de alguna forma, tú me hacías falta, mucha en verdad. Cada noche pensaba en ti en cómo podría ser nuestra vida si no hubieras partido. Pero cada mañana, con el despertador de mi teléfono, despertaba y veía la cruel y dura realidad; por menos que quisiera evitarla.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, ¿hay alguna forma de que me perdones?

Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Su cabeza había pasado por un ataque nuclear después del comentario de Ash y ahora no tenía una respuesta concreta para poder resolver todo esto. Comenzó a inclinarse por el lado de un "Sí", solo que había un pequeño inconveniente girando en torno a todo esto; ella ya no amaba a Ash y aunque lo perdonara, no pensaría ya en una relación a su lado entonces optó directamente a pensar en el lado negativo.

—Debo decir que no hay nada que puedas hacer. Enmendaste este error tú y solo tú puedes resolverlo —los ojos de Ash estaban tan exaltados por la respuesta tan fría e inesperada de Serena—. También debes saber que lograr estar conmigo ya no será una opción, yo renuncié a ti y tú debes hacerlo también.

Cerró su puño y meditó las cosas un momento; ¿Será cierto? Digo, realmente tiene la razón, pudo haber estado en contacto con ella, pero su ego lo llevó a no hacerlo y a abandonarla por completo. Desafortunadamente para Serena, Ash tenía una mente abierta y se ingenió un plan alterno.

—Está bien, tú ganas. No haré nada al respecto. —sorprendida en verdad, se quedó congelada y sin palabras ante su correcta y madura reacción.

— ¿Y no harás algo al respecto? Digo, eres Ash, siempre eres muy insolente.

—Lo dejaste en claro, no ganaría aún si hago algo al respecto. Pero no pienso irme tampoco, iniciaré nuevamente aquí y ya no me iré.

Profundamente, muy dentro de sí misma, una alegría despertó al escuchar las palabras de Ash. Solo que ahora había un pequeño problema; que no enterase de que ya no estudia, sino, tendría problemas con… ¿Qué está parloteando? Qué más da si Ash se entera, no le importaba, lo único que está en su mente es estar al pendiente de su madre y ahora mismo debía irse.

Se puso de pie y evito contacto visual con Ash e intentó llegar a la puerta para tomar rumbo hacia el hospital: de nuevo.

— ¿Y ahora donde se supone que te diriges? —exclamó con firmeza y así detener a Serena, aunque con poco efecto.

—Eso ya no te incumbe, ahora hazme un favor y ve a hacer tu vida en donde tengas que hacerla.

Tomó la perilla y lentamente la giró para así salir de ahí. Como un ancla, se quedó inmóvil por la mano que la estaba sujetando en su brazo; era de Ash ese obstáculo. Debía hacer algo al respecto para librarse de él y no estar atada con alguien que en verdad no necesitaba ya.

—Suéltame ahora mismo Ash.

— ¿O, sino que?

—No lo sé. —en verdad se había quedado atónita, no tenía ni idea de que hacer al respecto sino la soltaba.

—Estás huyendo de algo, y no es de mí, ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Serena estaba tan nerviosa de querer decir algo, también impresionada de saber que estaba rehuyendo de algo que había dejado en segundo plano, o al menos eso creía.

De improviso, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente golpeando a Serena ligeramente en el brazo derecho. Se asomó Aria, la causante del susodicho acto.

—Lo lamento, espero no interrumpir nada. Van a dar las 4 y no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela —con una mirada asesina, Serena le dice que evite decir esa palabra, que desafortunadamente, era tarde para evitarlo—. Solo vengo por mi maleta.

Entró tan avergonzada de lo que sucedió, que no pudo mirar a los dos en ese preciso momento. Por otra parte, Ash no tardó en sospechar e hizo una pregunta vaga. — ¿Supongo que entonces también debes irte, no es así Serena? — bajó la mirada y Ash estalló al ver esa expresión, solo podía significar una cosa… ella abandonó la escuela.

En cualquier otro momento, pudo evitar querer gritar, pero esta vez, solo esta vez, hasta llegaba al límite de querer abofetearla.

Aria por otro lado se hizo a un lado y mejor salió de ahí. Evitó cualquier otro incidente y los dejó a solas.

—Por favor Serena, intenta no hacerme perder los estribos y dime, aclárame que por favor estás estudiando.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior y jugueteó con las bolsas de su pantalón. Intentó pensar en algo, pero mentir no era su fuerte y Ash se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía. Con gran temor y un palpitar de 1,000 kilómetros por hora: debía decir la verdad.

—No Ash, dejé la escuela hace ya bastante tiempo.

— ¿Qué año o semestre te quedaste?

—Tercer semestre. Pero te juro que…

—No me lo tienes que jurar a mí —explotó como un volcán en erupción y comenzó a regañar agresivamente a Serena—, tu madre está en el hospital, ella debe estar más preocupada por ti que tú de ella, ¿y no estudias para intentar calmarla? No sé qué más te haya sucedido en mi larga ausencia, pero créeme que si no te veo estudiando….

—Sino me ves estudiando, ¿Qué?

—No lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo, por ti, por tu madre y tu padre, hazlo por favor.

—No puedo, ya no tengo dinero para eso.

—Olvidas que vengo de un trabajo y de una familia con grandes ingresos, eso no es una excusa, el dinero no te hace ni te hará falta. Ahora que yo te financio, quiero verte en una preparatoria en el transcurso de este mes, o el siguiente. ¿escuchaste?

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Sino la necesitas, entonces ¿Por qué estás resentida conmigo?

—Porque la necesité, tiempo pasado.

—Es cierto, pero si no vienes, deberás trabajar en un empleo de medio tiempo con un suelo por debajo del mínimo, dejándote a ti y a tu madre en la ruina, pero peor, que ya no podrás verla y seguramente, por la hipoteca, les quitarán la casa. ¿eso es no necesitar mi ayuda?

Indignada, aceptó la ayuda de Ash al haberlo pensado durante un largo rato. Pero es que ella en verdad ya no necesitaba nada por parte de él; tal vez solo hay que aceptarlo por ahora y devolverle todo cuando sea posible, porque esto era inaudito.

* * *

 **Bueno, luego de _9,348_ palabras, termina la primera parte del final. Realmente debería ser todo en uno, pero la historia se alargó bastante y aún hacen falta bastantes cosas por tocar; por ello decidí esto. **

**Les agradezco de verdad que me sigan con esta historia, por ello me he tardado bastante en hacer este último episodio, pues quiero entregarles la calidad que todos ustedes se merecen. Y después hablaremos, ya que pienso hacer un preguntas y respuestas cuando suba la segunda parte que tiene fecha de lanzamiento está previsto para: _20 de mayo del 2017_. **

**Sin más que decir y aclarar, nos vemos después.**


End file.
